Hot Blooded
by Sesshomaru-gal
Summary: In an AU where men are either omegas or alphas, Dean goes into heat in the middle of a hunt. They decide to make the trek to Bobbys to wait out Deans heat. WARNINGS: brotherly schmoop, mpreg. This is not Wincest.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Hot Blooded

**Author:** Sesshomaru-gal

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Summary:** In an AU where men are either omegas or alphas, Dean goes into heat in the middle of a hunt. Knowing it's not safe to travel with an omega in heat near other alphas, John and Sam make the trek to spend the week at Bobby's to wait out Deans heat.

**Characters:** Dean, Sam, John, Bobby.

**Chapters:** 1/?

**Status:** Incomplete

**Disclaimer:** All Supernatural characters are the property of the CW network and Eric Kripke. I do not own any rights to the show or characters. This fiction is for entertainment purposes only and I do not make any money off of it.

**Notes/Warnings:** This story contains in heat male, knotting, brotherly schmoop, mpreg, teen mpreg and miscarriage. This is not wincest. Omegas are physically built like alphas and are typically bisexual. The difference is that they do in fact have a womb and a birth canal just behind their testicles. Omegas are in heat for a full week out of every month. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! Comments are welcome and appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Sam and Dean are hustling pool in a local bar while they wait for word from John. They are in the middle of hunting what they believe to be a wendigo, but they have not pinpointed the location yet. John is checking out the wooded areas surrounding the town and told the boys to try to get some more cash until he contacts them. Unfortunately they have been so focused on the hunt that they missed the small signs of Dean going into heat. Dean is still working the pool table when Sam makes a trip to the men's room. Dean is trying to line up his next shot when he feels someone press up behind him. Dean sighs and closes his eyes, putting down the pool stick and leaning against the table. The man grabs him by the hips and jerks him back forcefully, causing Dean to gasp and groan quietly at the impact. Dean parts his legs wider as the alpha bends him over the table. He starts gyrating his hips against Dean, causing shivers to course through the hunter from the intense friction and as his arousal builds, he gets increasingly wetter. The alpha reaches down with one of his hands and starts rubbing the front of Deans jeans, grinning at the slight bulge forming there. Deans breath hitches when he feels the alphas hand move to his groin. He feels like his legs can give out any moment, feeling like jello from the stimulation on his body. He quietly whimpers from the ache to be filled. As the alpha leans in closer, he can feel the warm breath on his ear.

"You want it bad, don't you omega? That's all you're good for, is laying still and taking it all from an alpha. I could take you right here, and you'd let me wouldn't you?"

Deans only response is to shudder from the thought of being filled and to press harder against the man behind him, causing the alpha to chuckle under his breath. Sam is making his way back from the men's room and gets them a couple of beers before making his way back to his brother. By the time he gets there, Dean is breathing heavily and perspiration is breaking out on his forehead. When Sam gets a good look at the scene playing before him, he sees the alpha getting ready to undo Deans jeans. Sam quickly sets down the beer and pulls the guy off of his brother, causing Dean to nearly collapse into the table. Sam shoves the guy down hard enough to cause the guy to see stars when his head connects with the floor. The other alpha slowly gets up and everyone in the vicinity backs up several steps. The Winchesters are not only known for their impressive hunting and tracking skills. They are also known for being some of the strongest, most dominant alphas, so lesser alphas tend to keep their distance. The only exception being Dean going into heat. Other alphas have been known to try to lay claim to the middle Winchester, but don't put up a fight when John or Sam step in. Sam quickly grabs their winnings and his brother and nearly drags him through the bar to the Impala. Dean is protesting the whole way and keeps glancing back over his shoulder, trying to glimpse the alpha that had almost taken him.

"Come on, Sammy, we weren't doing anything. What's wrong with having a little fun?"

Sam just rolls his eyes and huffs out a breath as they reach the Impala, opening the passenger side door for Dean to climb in.

"You weren't doing anything YET. We both know where it would've gone if I hadn't stepped in. Get in the car, we're going back to the hotel."

"What about the hunt? Dad said to wait for his call, then we were going out to finish it."

"No. You know the drill, we are going back to the hotel and wait out your heat. Now, come on, quit stalling and get in the car."

They get in the car and make the drive back to the hotel which is all the way across town. Dean keeps shifting in his seat adjusting his pants. The vibration of the car is driving him nuts and he starts trying to rub himself off on the seat, whimpering quietly. Sam keeps glancing at him in sympathy, but also tries getting him to sit still. Dean looks at him miserably and adjusts himself again before talking.

"It's uncomfortable, Sammy. You couldn't let me have a little fun just this once?"

"No, Dean. You aren't on birth control and we both know that guy wasn't intending to use a condom. He was getting ready to take you then and there, not caring who was watching and not caring about the consequences."

"We don't KNOW that. We were just wanting to have a little fun."

"Yeah, at YOUR expense."

"Yeah, well, you don't know that I would've gotten pregnant."

"Dean, how many times do we have to go through this? You've already had a few scares and we can't risk you getting pregnant until you're ready."

"How do you know I'm not ready?! Have any of you ever asked me?"

"Yeah, we have, when you're not in heat and you are clear headed. And every time we have asked, you have said no, that you're not ready to have a baby. When you're in heat, you think about one thing and one thing only. You don't worry about the consequences."

"How is that any different than any other day?"  
"Because any other day you'd be hooking up with a woman and I'm pretty sure you're smart enough to use a condom. When you can honestly tell us you're ready to settle down and have a baby while NOT in heat, then we'll discuss where to go from there with dad. Not when you're going off half cocked, head cloudy from the heat."

Dean turns back to look out the window. The rest of the drive is quiet, with the exception of Deans quiet whimpers. By the time they make it back to the hotel, Dean is a mess. His heat has hit him full force rather quickly due to the alpha at the bar egging him on. Sam parks in front of their room and runs to the trunk to pull out a bag. He then meets Dean on the passenger side and escorts him into the room. Dean keeps adjusting himself until Sam has him sit on the bed closest to the bathroom and once he is sitting, immediately starts rubbing himself furiously on the mattress.

"Dean, would you sit still for five minutes?"

"I can't, Sammy, I'm uncomfortable. My pants are too tight."

Sam rolls his eyes and starts digging through the duffel bag packed especially for when Dean is in heat. He pulls out a black t-shirt and flannel pajama pants and tosses them to Dean.

"It's not your pants, dude. Here. I'm going to draw you a cool bath so you can soak for a while, then I'm going to call dad."

Dean stands awkwardly and makes his way to the bathroom after the tub is filled with the cool water. Sam makes a call to John, but only gets his voicemail. After leaving a hasty message, he sits down on the bed that will be Deans until after the heat and watches TV until Dean comes back out of the bathroom. Sam gets up and goes into the bathroom to take a shower. When he comes out, he is met with Dean kneeling on the bed with a pillow between his legs, rubbing against it and whimpering again. His eyes are closed and his forehead is pressed into the mattress. Sam settles down on the other bed and waits to hear from John. He glances over at his brother before getting up to get some ice from the ice machine in the hotel lobby. When he gets back he makes up an ice pack and puts it on the back of Deans neck, sitting next to him on the bed to help hold it in place. After several hours, Sam gets Dean settled for bed and climbs in beside him. When omegas go into heat, they become extremely submissive and may have the tendency to be clingy. After Sam is settled, Dean scoots over and curls up against Sam's side. They sleep like that all night until Sam is woken up by the sound of someone opening up the room door. He is relieved when John walks into the room.

"Hey, how is he doing?"

Sam quietly extricates himself from his brothers embrace and walks over to John. They look over at Dean before going outside to talk so they don't wake him. After Sam makes sure the door is shut he answers his father.

"Some guy came onto him at the bar and set him off pretty bad. He was wanting it really bad by the time we made it back here."

"Alright, lets get back in there and pack up. As soon as he wakes up we're heading out."

Sam looks at John incredulously.

"You're kidding, right? Dad, we can't travel with him in heat."

"I know that, Sam, but we are only a few hours drive from Bobby's and I already called him to tell him we'd be staying for a week."

"I don't think we should make Dean sit in the car for that long like this. Plus, Bobby hasn't been around Dean while he was in heat. Did you even tell him?"

"No, Bobby doesn't know Dean is in heat. I just told him we needed to take the week off. He's going to try to get a hold of another hunter to finish up here."

"Dad, I really think it's a bad idea just showing up with Dean in heat without telling him. Bobby deserves to know what to expect."

"It'll be fine, Sam. End of discussion. Now lets get the car packed and ready to go so that as soon as he wakes up we can head out."

Sam huffs loudly but doesn't argue, just follows John quietly back into the room to get everything packed and loaded into the Impala. By the time they have finished loading the car and are sitting at the little table by the window, Bobby called back to tell John that Caleb was close by and could take the hunt. After a while they hear Dean start stirring and calling Sam's name.

"Sammy?"

Sam runs over to the bed to calm his brother.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm right here."

"Where were you? You're not supposed to leave."

"I know, I'm sorry. I was talking to dad. We're already dressed and got the car loaded."

"What time is it?"

"Just a little after six. You ready to get up?"

"No. I'm still tired, so get your ass back in bed."

Sam just laughs but climbs back into the bed next to his brother. Dean immediately scoots over and drapes an arm over Sam's middle, nuzzling his face into his brothers side. Sam leans against the headboard grinning before replying.

"So much for 'no chick flick moments.'"

Deans voice is muffled in Sam's side when he answers.

"Shut up and sit still, bitch, I'm trying to sleep."

* * *

It's nearly noon when they see Caleb pull up outside, so John meets him outside to give him details of the hunt. He leaves the door cracked so he can listen in case his boys need him. Sam feels Dean waking up shortly after John leaves the room.

"Hey, sleeping beauty. Welcome back to the land of the living. Sleep well?"

Dean rubs the sleep out of his eyes before looking up at Sam.

"Yeah, actually I did, smartass. What time is it?"

"Noon."

Dean sits up on the bed and averts his eyes to the door where he hears John talking. Sam is already off of the bed getting some clean clothes ready for Dean to change into after he showers. He snaps his fingers in front of Deans face to get his attention.

"Come on, Dean, you need to get showered and dressed."

Dean stands and slowly makes his way to the bathroom, but his attention is still on the door.

"Who is dad talking to?"

Sam tries getting Dean to move faster in the hopes he can get his attention off of the conversation outside the door.

"I don't know, probably talking to Bobby on the phone again. Come on, shower."

Dean falters when a breeze comes through the cracked door and he catches Caleb's scent. He instantly tries going for the door.

"There's an alpha out there."

Sam quickly grabs his arm and pulls him back towards the bathroom.

"No, Dean, shower. Now. The sooner you get cleaned up and dressed, the sooner we can go."

That finally draws Deans attention away from the door and back to his brother.

"Whoa, wait! Go where?"

"We're going to Bobby's for the week."

Dean tilts his head slightly in thought before the smallest smirk appears. Actually, the movement is so quick Sam isn't certain it was there.

"Bobby's an alpha."

Sam is losing his patience with his brother, so when he replies, it is in a condescending tone that one usually uses with four year olds.

"Yes, Dean, Bobby is an alpha. Now will you please go get your shower so we can go?"

Dean just smiles his crooked smile, causing Sam to feel a little uneasy.

"Sure, Sammy, anything for you!"

He quickly darts into the bathroom, leaving behind a confused Sam.

* * *

John has finished giving Caleb the details on the hunt when Caleb asks him why he is needed to take it.

"So, Bobby told me you needed help with a hunt, but he didn't say why."

"Actually, I need you to take it completely. Me and the boys need to take the week off."

"Whoa, you mean to tell me the great John Winchester needs to take a break? Come on, man. Seriously, what's wrong? You don't give up a hunt for no reason."

John doesn't answer, he merely motions for the other hunter to follow him into the room. Dean is out of the shower after twenty minutes and is sitting in a chair outside the bathroom door getting ready to get his shoes on when John and Caleb come walking into the room. Caleb keeps talking as they enter the room and shut the door. He only manages a couple of more sentences, however, before he is halted by scenting Dean.

"I mean, you've hunted wendigos before and did just fine. Why all of a sudden do you need...help...now...?...Holy hell! Is Dean in heat?"

He looks over to John who just nods his head yes. Caleb looks back over to the brothers. Dean is still sitting in the chair, but Sam is standing protectively in front of his older brother.

"Damn, that kid's got a strong scent!...Um...listen John, I can help you with the case...but, uh...I can't...I'm going to wait outside until you guys finish getting ready...Um...do you really think it's a good idea taking him to Bobby's? I mean, I've only been in here five minutes and I'm wigging out."

He looks over at John uncomfortably as he backs up towards the door. John gives him a small grin and nods his head.

"Yeah, it'll be fine."

Caleb nods his head slowly but still looks unsure as he exits the room to wait. Sam finishes helping Dean get ready as John gives the room a good once over to make sure they haven't forgotten anything. They leave the room with Dean in between them, Sam holding onto his arm. As soon as they exit the room, Dean tries going over to Caleb but Sam manages to pull him over to the Impala. Dean glances at Sam momentarily before fixing his gaze back on Caleb and whimpering. Sam gets him settled in the back seat with a blanket and pillow before walking back over to John and Caleb.

"Alright, he's in the car and ready to go."

John nods to his youngest before shaking hands with Caleb and leading the way back to the Impala. They get in and start their three hour drive to their old friends house, each thinking through all the possible scenarios as to how Bobby will react to Deans heat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Hot Blooded

**Author:** Sesshomaru-gal

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Summary:** In an AU where men are either omegas or alphas, Dean goes into heat in the middle of a hunt. Knowing it's not safe to travel with an omega in heat near other alphas, John and Sam make the trek to spend the week at Bobby's to wait out Deans heat.

**Characters:** Dean, Sam, John, Bobby.

**Chapters:** 2/?

**Status:** Incomplete

**Disclaimer:** All Supernatural characters are the property of the CW network and Eric Kripke. I do not own any rights to the show or characters. This fiction is for entertainment purposes only and I do not make any money off of it.

**Notes/Warnings:** This story contains in heat male, knotting, brotherly schmoop, mpreg, teen mpreg and miscarriage. This is not wincest. Omegas are physically built like alphas and are typically bisexual. The difference is that they do in fact have a womb and a birth canal just behind their testicles. Omegas are in heat for a full week out of every month. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! Comments are welcome and appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

They've been in the car for an hour when John realizes he needs to stop for gas. Dean has been lightly dozing off and on since they pulled out and John hopes he sleeps the rest of the way. He pulls up next to the pump and gets out while Sam gets ready to go in for some snacks. Dean wakes and sits up right before Sam gets out of the car.

"Sammy? Where are you going?"

Sam quietly curses to himself before answering.

"I'm going in for some snacks while dad pumps the gas. You need anything?"

"Can I come in?"

"Dean, I don't think that's a good idea. Look, we'll be at Bobby's in a couple of hours. As soon as we get there, you'll be able to get out and do whatever the hell you want."

"Please? I'll behave, I swear."

"It's not just you I'm worried about, Dean. There're probably other alphas in there and I don't want any problems."

Dean looks down and starts picking at the blanket that is still covering his legs. He looks so pitiful that Sam doesn't have the heart to make him wait in the car. He rubs a hand down his face and sighs before giving in.

"Alright, fine, you can come in. But you are to stay with me the whole time. I don't want you wandering off. Got it?"

Dean looks elated as he enthusiastically nods his head. Sam sighs again, but grins and climbs out of the car as Dean opens up the rear door. They make their way into the store and Sam can immediately feel all eyes on them. Aside from the cashier, there are five other alphas in the gas station. Sam knows the other alphas can smell Deans arousal just as well as he can and pulls him along to the back of the store to get some drinks, trying to be quick. They get the drinks and grab some bags of chips when Dean announces he needs to use the restroom. His mannerisms are so much like a little kid when he is in heat and it always causes Sam great guilt to tell him no, even when it's for his brothers own good.

"Can't you wait until we reach Bobby's? We'll be there before you know it."

Dean doesn't make eye contact and plays with the hem of his shirt while he answers.

"I have to go, Sammy."

Sam glances around and sees the restroom is along the back wall near the drinks. He debates it for a minute before taking a deep breath and replying.

"OK, but make it quick. I'm going to pay for the gas and everything and wait for you at the end of the aisle here."

Dean finally looks at him and grins before making his way to the bathroom. Sam hadn't realized how long it took him to make it to the front of the line and pay, but when he looks at his watch, he realizes it has been nearly ten minutes. He frowns and realizes Dean should've been out of the bathroom by now. He makes his way into the bathroom and sees another alpha grinding against his brother at the end of the stalls. Before the alpha can make a move to remove any clothing, Sam pulls him away and knocks him out with one punch. He quickly grabs his flushed brother and drags him back out to the Impala. John looks at him questioningly and Sam motions for them to get on the road before explaining what happened. They get back on the road to continue their way to Bobby's and it seems like with every mile, Dean gets more agitated. He is clearly uncomfortable and can't sit still, constantly rubbing himself on the seat and whimpering.

"Dad, can we stop? Please? I need to get out."

"No, son, not until we get to Bobby's. I know you're restless, but I won't risk another confrontation with an alpha while you're in heat."

Dean closes his eyes and hunches over, pressing his forehead into the seat. He pulls the pillow between his legs to get better friction and continues rubbing. Sam looks back at his brother sympathetically and tries handing him a bottle of water.

"No thanks, Sammy, I don't want it."

"It might make you feel better."

"The only thing that could make me feel better is back at the damn gas station. Why'd you stop him?"

"Dean, we all know you're not ready to have a baby. You're not on birth control and we don't know anything about that guy. He could've given you something."

He doesn't answer and the rest of the trip is quiet, save for Deans quiet whimpers. They pull up in Bobby's driveway around five that afternoon. John starts grabbing their bags as Sam helps Dean out of the car and escorts him to the house. John makes it to the door first with Sam and Dean standing behind him and he knocks on the door. Dean is holding onto the back of Sam's shirt, his face pressed into Sam's back when Bobby finally opens the door. He nods to the Winchesters and steps aside to allow them entrance. Bobby closes the door and suddenly his eyes bug out of his head when he scents Dean.

"Oh, balls! This is why you had to abandon the case?"

He looks to John when he asks and John just nods his head.

"So a little heads up is too much to ask for I guess."

He looks over at the boys. Sam is going through one of the bags that John had set on the couch and Dean is hovering at his side, staring at the floor. Bobby takes a few steps towards them and notices that even though Dean doesn't look up, he takes a few steps back. Bobby halts his movements before addressing Dean.

"How you doing, son? You okay?"

Dean glances up momentarily before turning his face into Sam's side and answering. His voice is muffled, but Bobby has no trouble hearing him.

"I'm not allowed to have an alpha."

"So what? Does that mean you're going to avoid me for the whole week? I ain't going to do anything to you."

"But I want you to. And I'm not allowed to have an alpha, so I have to stay away."

"Dean, I've been around other omegas in heat before, I do know what I'm doing. I know you're uncomfortable, but that doesn't mean we have to avoid each other."

Dean looks up and Bobby sees he is frowning.

"You're not mad?"

This time it's Bobby's turn to frown.

"Mad? Why would I be mad?"

"Because I'm here and in heat. I thought you'd be mad at me for making you uncomfortable."

"Son, you can't control when you go into heat, and even if you could, I'd never be mad at you for it."

"Really? You're not mad at me?"

"No, ya damn igit. You haven't done anything wrong."

Dean noticeably relaxes before grinning and taking a few hesitant steps towards their old friend. Bobby rolls his eyes and goes over to the middle Winchester and pulls him into a hug. Dean nuzzles into Bobby's neck and takes a deep breath. Bobby gently pushes him away before going into the kitchen to start making dinner. Dean is about to follow him when Sam grabs him and hands him some clean clothes. Dean looks at him with pleading eyes.

"No, Dean."

"But Sammy, I need it."

"No. Come on. Lets get you a cool bath. It'll make you feel better."

"No it won't."

Dean is looking down and sounds like a sulking four year old when he says it. Bobby is watching them from the kitchen and his heart aches from the despair coming from Dean. Sam pulls Dean into the bathroom and gets him in the tub before quietly closing the door and joining John and Bobby. Bobby is making chili for dinner and John is grilling cheese sandwiches on the stove when Sam comes back down. The three of them are finishing up eating when Dean finally comes back out of the bathroom, looking refreshed but still needy. Sam reheats the food and he and Dean sit on the couch watching TV while Dean eats. The four of them talk for a while before they decide to head up to their bedrooms. Sam gets Dean settled into bed before changing and climbing in beside him. Dean scoots over and nuzzles his face into Sam's side.

"Sammy?"

"yeah?"

"I want an alpha."

"I know, Dean, but you can't have one right now. You'll feel better in a few days."

"But I need it, Sammy. It aches."

"I know it does, but it'll be over in a few days. Why don't you try to get some sleep."

Dean lets out a shuddering breath before getting comfortable enough to fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning Bobby is making breakfast for him and John as they wait for the boys to come down. He glances at his watch as he and John finish their food and realizes is it almost nine.

"Ain't the boys usually up by now?"

John looks at the clock and just shrugs.

"Dean always sleeps in late when he's in heat and Sam waits until he wakes up before getting up. He usually reads or something until Deans ready to get up."

"How late we talkin' here? I was going to run to the store and wanted to ask them if they need anything before I left."

"Dean usually sleeps in until noon, but Sam'll be awake up there by now. Deans a pretty deep sleeper in heat so you won't have to worry about waking him up."

Bobby nods and collects their plates before going to ask Sam if him or his brother needs anything. He and John take off for a few hours, getting a few things that Bobby needed for the salvage yard and picking up some things for Dean for the week. They get back around 12:30 pm and start putting everything away. The boys are up but Dean is soaking in a cold bath again while Bobby puts away the few remaining things he had picked up. The three of them sit at the table and talk for a while before making up lunch. Bobby finishes first and is walking through the library when Dean comes walking in.

"Bobby?"

Bobby looks over at the middle Winchester and sees the pleading in his eyes. He's standing there holding onto a pillow and Bobby can't help thinking how young and vulnerable Dean looks right now. He sighs and shakes his head, knowing what Dean is asking of him.

"No, son."

"Please? I really need it."

"I know you do, but I can't be the one to give it to you."

Dean looks down to the floor but not before Bobby sees his eyes welling up with tears. His voice is quieter and reminds Bobby of a child when he answers.

"But it aches."

"Son, I know it does, but you're family. And family don't do that to one another."

"I won't ask again, I swear."

Bobby grins sadly.

"Yes you will, Dean, but that's okay. I'm not upset about that. I hate seeing you hurtin' the way you are, but I couldn't forgive myself for taking advantage of you like this."

Dean doesn't answer but Bobby can see his bottom lip trembling. All of a sudden Dean falls to the floor, burying his face in his arms and starts sobbing. Bobby is dumfounded and looks at the other two unsure of what to do. Sam is already out of his chair and making his way to his brother to comfort him.

"Ssh, hey, it's OK."

"No it's not! He doesn't want me!"

"Yes he does, Dean, just not the way you want him to."

Bobby kneels down beside the brothers and tries to reason with Dean.

"Son, you and you're brother are like my own. You two're family and I can't in clear conscience give you what you want."

"Leave me alone, Bobby!"

Sam looks apologetically at Bobby as the older hunter stands back up. Sam continues trying to soothe his brother.

"Come on, Dean, calm down. He didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Nobody wants me! I'll never get an alpha!"

"Dean, me and dad fight to keep the other alphas away from you while you're in heat. It's not you, Bobby just can't take advantage of you."

Dean doesn't answer and instead seems to sob harder. Sam is rubbing his back as John gets up and goes over to Deans bag. He pulls out a large black hoodie that is actually Sam's, but gave it to Dean since Sam's scent has a slight calming effect on Dean. He walks over and gets Deans attention.

"Here, son, why don't you put this on and maybe lay down on the couch for a while."

Dean sits up and inhales deeply from the hoodie before it is pulled over his head. They get him over to the couch and Sam sits down first, allowing Dean to lean in close. He pulls his knees up and rests his head on Sam's shoulder. He has calmed down some but tears are still streaming down his face. John goes back into the kitchen to finish his meal. Bobby walks forward to address Dean.

"I'm sorry, Dean, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Dean refuses to make eye contact. He reaches up with his sleeve and wipes his face off before scooting down to lay his head across Sam's lap. Sam quickly grabs a pillow to put under Deans head. Deans face is still buried in his sleeve when he finally answers Bobby.

"Go away, Bobby, I don't want to talk to you anymore."

Sam gives Bobby a small smile in apology as Bobby makes his way back to the kitchen to talk to John.

"Is he always like this?"

"Every month since right before he turned thirteen. Don't take it personally, Bobby. He refused to talk to me for the whole week last month when I pulled him away from an alpha. Once he gets his head back after the heat he won't even remember his hurt feelings. All will be forgiven until the next month."

"Have you ever considered letting him have an alpha? I mean I always heard it's better for them to have one, otherwise they're hurtin' pretty good the whole week."

"He's not on birth control, Bobby. I can't let him have an alpha. We can't risk him getting pregnant."

"So put him on birth control. And make sure the alpha uses a condom. Ain't another alpha out there that's gonna put up a fight with you over a condom if it means gettin' to Dean."

"I don't exactly have a nine to five where I can afford to keep him on birth control every month, Bobby. It's just not feasible."

"Well, you do have one other option, Johnny boy."

John looks over at him questioningly but Bobby is looking away, shifting uncomfortably. He's almost afraid to ask.

"And that is?"

Bobby sighs and finally looks over at John.

"Omega vibrators."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Hot Blooded

**Author:** Sesshomaru-gal

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Summary:** In an AU where men are either omegas or alphas, Dean goes into heat in the middle of a hunt. Knowing it's not safe to travel with an omega in heat near other alphas, John and Sam make the trek to spend the week at Bobby's to wait out Deans heat.

**Characters:** Dean, Sam, John, Bobby.

**Chapters:** 3/?

**Status:** Incomplete

**Disclaimer:** All Supernatural characters are the property of the CW network and Eric Kripke. I do not own any rights to the show or characters. This fiction is for entertainment purposes only and I do not make any money off of it.

**Notes/Warnings:** This story contains in heat male, knotting, brotherly schmoop, mpreg, teen mpreg and miscarriage. This is not wincest. Omegas are physically built like alphas and are typically bisexual. The difference is that they do in fact have a womb and a birth canal just behind their testicles. Omegas are in heat for a full week out of every month. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! Comments are welcome and appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

John chokes on his coffee and looks over at his old friend unsure of what to even say to the suggestion. They look in at the boys sitting on the couch, Dean still laying across Sam's lap. John doesn't want to admit that he is embarrassed to ask a store clerk about them and coughs awkwardly before finishing his coffee and putting his plates in the sink.

"I'm going out to check the fluids and a few other things in the Impala."

He quickly makes his exit, causing Bobby to sigh loudly and roll his eyes. He walks into the library where the boys are quietly watching TV to ask them if they need anything. Dean still won't answer him, but Sam says no so Bobby goes outside to talk to John. He finds him out in the garage tinkering under the hood of the Impala. He doesn't know what he's going to say but as it turns out, John starts talking.

"The first time was the worst. We were out in Georgia, hunting a shtriga and Dean had been complaining about being uncomfortable the night before. It was near the end of summer so I didn't think anything of it, just assumed it was the heat getting to him. I left early the next morning to case out where the shtriga was supposed to be and left the boys at the hotel. I had my phone turned off but later that night I turned it on and got a message from Sam. He had woken up first and waited a couple of hours for Dean to get up. He couldn't go into specifics on the phone, just said that something was wrong with his brother when he went to get him up. He was pretty hysterical. I headed back as soon as I could to find out what was wrong."

_**August 1991**_

_It's about 8:00 am when Sam wakes up and sees his brother still sleeping. He turns on the TV and waits for Dean to wake up. His stomach is growling loudly by ten and he goes over to wake his brother up._

"_Dean? I'm hungry. Can you make me something to eat?"_

_Dean doesn't answer so Sam pulls the blanket away from his face and reaches out to shake his shoulder. He's startled when he sees his brothers face. Dean is sweating and whimpering, his face scrunched up in what looks like pain and is rubbing furiously on the bed. Sam stumbles back and trips over his feet. He grabs the phone and leaves a panicked message on their dads phone. He's more scared than he has ever been and starts quietly crying, waiting to hear back from John. He silently goes back over to the bed to sit next to Dean and try to comfort him. Dean finally opens his eyes and Sam can see the fear clearly written on his brothers face._

"_Sammy? Call dad, I don't feel good."_

"_I already tried, he didn't answer. Dean, what's wrong?"_

"_I don't know, Sammy, I've never felt like this before. Are you feeling okay?"_

_Sam sniffles and nods his head quickly, tears still falling down his face._

"_Dean, are you going to die?"_

"_No, Sammy, I'm not going to die. We'll just have to wait until dad gets back, he'll know what's wrong."_

_Sam just nods his head again and doesn't leave Deans side all day. Not even when he has to use the bathroom or his stomach protests to the lack of food. He's afraid if he loses sight of Dean that something really bad is going to happen. By the time John makes it back to the hotel room, Sam is in full panic mode. He runs immediately to John, unable to catch his breath because he is so upset._

"_Ssh, Sam, calm down. What happened?"_

_Sam is too upset to get any words out so John makes his way to the bed. He sits on the bed and moves the hair out of Deans eyes. It's not until he sits there for a minute that he recognizes the scent of Dean being in heat. He sighs loudly, partially in sadness for his son and partially in relief that nothing is wrong._

"_Dad? I don't feel so good."_

"_I know, son, it's okay. You're just going into heat. Remember those pamphlets the school sent home with you after that health class? The ones they told you to read?"_

_Dean thinks for a second then nods his head slowly._

"_Did you actually read them, or did you just throw them away?"_

_Deans embarrassment is clear on his face, giving John the answer before Dean says anything._

"_I read them. They're still in my bag."_

"_Good, son, that's good. You understand that this is normal for an omega?"_

"_Yes, sir."_

_Sam walks over slowly, fear still etched in his face with the tears._

"_Dad, is Dean going to be okay?"_

_John nods his head and motions for his youngest to join them on the bed. He pulls Sam up into his lap so he can comfort him._

"_Yeah, Sammy, Dean'll be fine."_

"_What's wrong with him?"_

"_He's in heat."_

"_Will I go in heat?"_

"_No, son. You see, you're brother is an omega and you're an alpha. When omegas reach a certain age, they start going into heat every month."_

"_What does that mean? What is 'going into heat?'"_

"_I'll explain it to you when you're older, son. Right now we need to get your brother cleaned up and comfortable."_

_The rest of the week is spent having Dean soak in cold baths to help with the aching need and just laying with him in the bed. Sam is secretly liking the attention that Dean is giving him with his heat. Dean would never willingly cuddle before, so having Dean wrap his arms around Sam at night for the week is a pleasant change from their normal._

_**Present**_

By the time John has finished talking, they are both sitting on the bench, each with a beer in their hand.

"His heats were pretty sporadic for the first year. He didn't get on a regular schedule until after he was fourteen."

Bobby takes a swig from his bottle and thinks about what John has said. They stay outside working on various vehicles until it starts getting dark. When they go back in, they start getting dinner ready. Bobby decides to fry some pork chops on the stove and John gets everything ready for some french fries. They set the table and call the boys in. When Dean sits down to the table, he won't look at Bobby but he starts talking quietly.

"I'm sorry, Bobby."

Bobby frowns and glances at John momentarily before replying.

"What're you sorry for?"

"The way I acted. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, son. You didn't do anything wrong and I'm not mad."

Dean risks a glance up.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, Dean, I'm sure. Don't be sorry."

Dean grins and starts eating his dinner. Bobby watches Dean for a minute before talking again.

"You know, Dean, I picked up something for you when I went out earlier."

Dean looks up, intrigued.

"What is it?"

Bobby nods towards the fridge.

"Look in there and see."

Dean gets out of his chair and opens the fridge. His face lights up as he turns around to Bobby. Sitting on the top shelf is an apple pie and a chocolate cake.

"Let's slice'em up!"

Bobby starts chuckling and shakes his head.

"After dinner we'll cut'em up."

Deans shoulders droop slightly as he looks sadly at the desserts before closing the door and sitting back down. He quickly finishes his dinner and then waits impatiently for the others to finish so they can slice up the pie and cake. Bobby didn't know which he would prefer so he bought both. Normally, Deans favorite would be pie, but with him being in heat, Bobby thought he'd be in a chocolate mood.

* * *

The next day, Bobby is walking through the library and sees Dean kneeling on the couch rubbing furiously against a pillow with his eyes closed. His forehead is pressed into the arm rest and Bobby quietly chuckles at the sight. He's been around other omegas in heat, sure, but only in the briefest moments. Dean looks over at him with a frown when he hears Bobby laughing.

"You got a problem?"

"Ain't you embarrassed, doing that out here? I mean, don't you have any decency?"

"You wanna stop me, old man?"

"I'm just saying, you could at least cover up or something."

"Yeah? Well, if you've got a problem, why don't you come over here and do something about it."

"We both know that's not going to happen, son."

"Why not? Ain't got the balls? I ain't a fuckin' porcelain doll, I'm not gonna break."

"Dean, I already told you, I can't."

Dean lets out a huff and closes his eyes, continuing to rub against the pillow.

"Fuckin' pussy."

John and Sam had just walked in the door when they heard Deans last remark. John walks over to the couch, appalled at what Dean has just said to his longtime friend.

"Dean Winchester! What the hell is wrong with you?! If I ever hear you address Bobby like that again, I'll tan your hide so raw you won't be able to sit for a year! Do you understand me?!"

Dean opens his eyes to glare at his father.

"YES, SIR!"

"Boy, you'd better knock that attitude of right now, before I do it for you!"

Dean rolls his eyes before getting off of the couch, hauling the pillow with him.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"I'm going back upstairs where maybe I'll get some peace!"

He makes his way passed them and goes upstairs, slamming his bedroom door behind him. John sighs and rubs a hand down his face. He goes over and starts putting what few things they have downstairs into the bags by the couch.

"I'm sorry, Bobby. His mood goes back and forth so much it gives me whiplash. We'll gather our things and head to a hotel to wait this out."

Bobby grabs the bag out of Johns hand and tosses it back on the floor. John looks at him questioningly.

"You'll do no such thing. It's fine, John. I'm a big boy, I can handle Dean in heat. So long as he doesn't go exorcist on us, I think it'll be fine. Besides it's better for him to be here where he can move around instead of being locked up in a motel with one room. Personally, I wouldn't care if you brought him here every month. In heat or not, I've never had a problem with your boys bein' here."

John looks at him for a moment before nodding.

"Thanks, Bobby. You might want to watch what you say, though. I may just have to drop him off here every month while I hunt."

"Don't you threaten me, John Winchester, if you're bringing him by here, at least one of you are staying with him. I love the boy, I do, like he's one of my own, but I'll be damned if I'm going to cuddle with him in bed at night."

John just laughs at him and follows him out to the yard to help finish up on a few of the cars.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Hot Blooded

**Author:** Sesshomaru-gal

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Summary:** In an AU where men are either omegas or alphas, Dean goes into heat in the middle of a hunt. Knowing it's not safe to travel with an omega in heat near other alphas, John and Sam make the trek to spend the week at Bobby's to wait out Deans heat.

**Characters:** Dean, Sam, John, Bobby.

**Chapters:** 4/?

**Status:** Incomplete

**Disclaimer:** All Supernatural characters are the property of the CW network and Eric Kripke. I do not own any rights to the show or characters. This fiction is for entertainment purposes only and I do not make any money off of it.

**Notes/Warnings:** This story contains in heat male, knotting, brotherly schmoop, mpreg, teen mpreg and miscarriage. This is not wincest. Omegas are physically built like alphas and are typically bisexual. The difference is that they do in fact have a womb and a birth canal just behind their testicles. Omegas are in heat for a full week out of every month. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! Comments are welcome and appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

After they have finished what they needed to, they head into the house to fix lunch. Dean is still pissed and gives them all the silent treatment while he eats. John just sighs and looks at Bobby with an apologetic look. Afterward, Bobby announces that he is going out for a while to get a few things. He's vague about where he's going and what he needs to get, causing John to become slightly suspicious. Dean and Sam are on the couch watching TV when he gets back. He walks into the house carrying a small brown paper sack and stands next to the couch. John follows him, wondering what he has purchased. Dean only acknowledges him long enough to glare at him before turning back to the TV.

"Here, Dean, maybe this'll help."

Dean keeps ignoring him, so he rolls his eyes and shoves the bag at Dean, forcing him to grab it. He gives Bobby a death glare before looking in the bag. Sam glances in and immediately turns bright red. He coughs uncomfortably and turns away. Deans glare disappears, leaving behind a look that is intrigue mixed with awe, with just a slight hint of shyness. He jumps up and gives Bobby a hug before making a mad dash to his bedroom, slamming and locking the door behind him. John looks at Bobby dumfounded.

"Is that what I think it is?"

Bobby looks at him and shrugs his shoulders.

"Several, actually. Didn't know what to get, it's not like I've ever bought a damn vibrator before. There's so many different types. The clerk was extremely helpful, although I'm not entirely sure she believed it was for my nephew. I only have one concern, though."

"Yeah, what's that?"

"I don't think we'll see him for the rest of the week."

John just laughs and shakes his head, heading into the kitchen to clean up the dishes they had put off from lunch.

* * *

Dean slammed and locked the door immediately behind him. He goes over to his bed and starts pulling various items out of the bag. He's already so wet that he doesn't even bother with the lube. He undresses and climbs under the covers. The first vibrator he grabs is similar to one that a woman would use, but instead of a clitoris stimulator, it has a piece attached that cups the testicles and loops around the penis, allowing full stimulation. It has several different settings, one of which causes the vibrations to speed up and slow down automatically and continuously as soon as it is turned on. He gets situated and turns it on and within minutes is moaning loudly from the intense pleasure it is causing. His eyes are closed as he presses his head into the pillow under him. His hips give a slight jerk, causing his breath to hitch. His fists are clenched around the sheets on the bed and his toes are curling up slightly. He is breaking out in a sweat as his breathing increases in speed. He is so close, his hips give another jerk and his head lifts off of the pillow, but he does not feel the sweet release just yet. The vibrations are wracking his body and he doesn't know how long he can hold on. All the times he has ever been with a woman could never be compared to what he is feeling right now. He grunts as his hips give another quick jerk, his face scrunched up in pure pleasure. When he finally comes, it is announced with a loud and long shout, toes completely curling under, his back arching off of the bed, his hands clenched so tight around the sheets that the knuckles are pure white. The orgasm seems to drag on, playing on the internal stimulation of the vibrator nestled within his birth canal as well as the stimulation he's receiving on his external genitalia. He feels as if he could pass out from the strength of the orgasm, but his muscles seem to be locked in place from it, preventing him from turning off the vibrator. He starts whimpering as the orgasm finally wanes and he lays there, breathless, vibrations still wracking his already spent member. He only lays like that for another minute before he feels another orgasm start building. He starts writhing on the bed, desperate for relief from the vibrations but at the same time loving them completely. He is moaning continuously at this point, trying to force himself to let go of the blankets so he can switch off the device that is both pleasuring and torturing him. His hips give a violent jerk off of the mattress. He starts whimpering louder as he silently begs for the release. He doesn't think he can take anymore and is desperate for the vibrations to stop when he finally comes again. His second orgasm is so much more intense than the first that he fears he will pass out. He prays that he does not pass out because he knows that the vibrator will remain on and that he may have the same problem once he comes to. He screams louder and longer than the first time, his body lifting off of the bed from the sporadic jerking of his hips. When the orgasm finally wanes, he finds the strength to reach down and turn off the vibrator. He just lays there, breathless, not even having the energy to remove the vibrator from his body. Even if he had the energy to remove it, he realizes that even though it is no longer on, it fills the void and removes the desperate need he usually feels while in heat. He soon falls into a blissful sleep, his body completely spent. He sleeps until it's time for dinner but he doesn't remove the vibrator. Upon waking, he finds a remote control for it and a little strap in the vibrators box and discovered that it is a halter that you could attach to it to prevent it from slipping out while one is moving around. It takes him a while of moving about his room with it still inserted to get used to it, but once he adjusts to walking around with it in place he makes his way downstairs. He comes walking through right as dinner is getting done. Sam looks at him before blushing slightly and setting the table. The other two are chuckling quietly to the clearly satisfied smirk that Dean just can't seem to wipe off of his face. John looks up at him right as he enters the kitchen.

"Feeling better?"

Dean smiles wider and nods his head.

"Oh, yeah!"

Bobby watches him sit down carefully on the wooden chair and get comfortable.

"I take it you found the strap that goes with one of them?"

"Yeah, I definitely found it. Putting it to good use! Thanks, man, I don't know how people survived without these things!"

Sam quietly scoffs and rolls his eyes, but won't make eye contact. He may be used to everything omega related, but that doesn't mean he wants the image of his brother using sex toys.

"Dude, too much information!"

"Ah, come on Sammy. You had to know this was bound to happen sooner or later."

"Yeah, well, I didn't exactly expect to be here for your first time."

Dean just laughs and starts eating as soon as Bobby sets a plate down in front of him.

* * *

The next day, Sam is going through the bag Bobby gave Dean out of curiosity. He finds the remote for the vibrator that Dean is once again wearing and decides to have some fun with it after making sure there are batteries in it. He puts the remote in his pocket and makes his way downstairs. Dean is wearing blue plaid pajama pants and a black t-shirt, talking to Bobby and John in the kitchen when Sam walks in. His back is to Sam, so he doesn't see Sam approach them. Sam looks at the other two with a coy grin before reaching into his pocket and pulling out the remote, showing it to the other two. Bobby grins and John has to bite his cheek to keep from laughing out. He quickly puts the remote back in his pocket right as Dean turns around to see what the other two are looking at.

"Geez, Sammy, stalk much?"

Sam just shakes his head and heads to the fridge to get something to drink. He puts his glass on the counter and reaches into his pocket, putting his finger on the power button of the remote. He casually turns around so he can see his brothers reaction. Dean is in the middle of a sentence when all of a sudden the vibrator springs to life on the high setting. He quickly grabs the table to keep from falling and interrupts his sentence with a low moan. The others laugh at him as Sam turns it back off. After Dean catches his breath, he looks up and glares at his brother.

"Sam! Give me the remote!"

He makes to stand back up when Sam turns it on again. He bends back over, putting all of his weight on the table and leans his forehead on it. He wants desperately to grab the remote from his brother but the vibrations wracking his body are preventing him from standing on his own and walking over to Sam. His hips give a slight jerk before he loses his footing and ends up on his knees on the floor. Sam turns the vibrator back off and waits for Dean to get his breathing under control. Dean stays on the floor for five minutes before he is able to stand back up and glare at his brother.

"Sam, I swear to god, if you don't knock it off right now I'm going to shove my foot so far up your...oooohhhhhhhhh!"

Sam interrupted his rant by turning on the vibrator again. He laughs hard at the sight of his big, macho, no chick-flick moments brother squirm from the intense vibrations. Bobby is still chuckling when he addresses Dean.

"You know, son, you might be better off laying down on the couch for a while."

The vibrations cut out again and he glares at Bobby.

"This is all your fault, you know!"

"Yeah, well, we didn't hear you complaining last night when you locked yourself in your room all afternoon."

"But that was at MY own hands! Not my evil sadistic little brothers!"

He wants to take Bobby's advice and go to the couch but he is incapable of walking right now. John and Bobby keep laughing at him as they help him over to the couch. They get halfway there when Sam turns it on high again, causing Deans knees to buckle and for him to close his eyes and start moaning again. They finally get him laid out on the couch and stand back, watching him writhe from the vibrations. Sam is driving him nuts, he won't leave the settings alone and they are all over the place. It isn't long before Dean is sweating and out of breath. The inconsistent vibrations are a torment on his body as he begs for the release.

"Sammy, come on you evil son of a bitch! You're killing me here!"

"No, I think we'll call this payback for all the crap you've put me through."

Deans next remark is lost in a loud moan as Sam switches the setting from low to high. Sam torments him for another ten minutes before Dean starts whimpering from the aggravation of coming so close to orgasm only to have it pulled away from Sam changing the setting again or turning it off. His voice is choking up as he begs Sam to let him come.

"Sammy, man, please, I'm begging you! This is worse torture than being tackled by a wendigo!"

Bobby comes walking into the room and addresses Sam.

"Alright, I think you've had your fun. Quit torturing your brother."

"Oh, come on, Bobby. All the crap he's given us both and you want me to stop?"

"I ain't saying you have to quit permanently. Just let him have this for now. A person can only take so much of this in one go. I won't even make you give the remote back, just let him rest for a while."

Dean turns to Bobby.

"You sick, twisted perverted prick! You're getting as much pleasure from this as Sam, ain't you, you son of a bitch!"

Bobby's only response is to grin at him and walk out of the room. Sam sighs and puts the setting back to high and leaves it there. After a few moments, Dean comes so violently that Sam thinks he's going to buck right off of the couch. He screams loudly into his pillow and rides out the orgasm. When he quiets back down, Sam finally turns it off, but he keeps the remote in his pocket. Dean is out of breath and exhausted so his words slur slightly when he addresses Sam.

"You're sick, you know that! You'd better hope I don't catch you after I finally get the energy to get off of this damn couch!"

He barely gets the sentence out before he succumbs to sleep. Sam laughs and makes a mental note to lock his bedroom door at night and to hang onto the remote for dear life until Dean comes out of heat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Hot Blooded

**Author:** Sesshomaru-gal

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Summary:** In an AU where men are either omegas or alphas, Dean goes into heat in the middle of a hunt. Knowing it's not safe to travel with an omega in heat near other alphas, John and Sam make the trek to spend the week at Bobby's to wait out Deans heat.

**Characters:** Dean, Sam, John, Bobby.

**Chapters:** 5/?

**Status:** Incomplete

**Disclaimer:** All Supernatural characters are the property of the CW network and Eric Kripke. I do not own any rights to the show or characters. This fiction is for entertainment purposes only and I do not make any money off of it.

**Notes/Warnings:** This story contains in heat male, knotting, brotherly schmoop, mpreg, teen mpreg and miscarriage. This is not wincest. Omegas are physically built like alphas and are typically bisexual. The difference is that they do in fact have a womb and a birth canal just behind their testicles. Omegas are in heat for a full week out of every month. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! Comments are welcome and appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

The next day, John makes a run into the store, leaving Sam and Bobby talking in the kitchen. Dean is upstairs, laying down and giving the vibrator a rest. He's having bad hot flashes and the others can tell he doesn't feel well. Bobby is asking Sam questions regarding Deans heat that he knows John is unwilling to discuss.

"So tell me, Sam. Is it really so bad for your brother to have an alpha?"

Sam considers the question and takes a drink of his beer before answering.

"Deans had alphas before."

"What?! I was under the impression that your brother hadn't ever been with one. Your daddy made it clear that he kept good tabs on your brothers heat in order to prevent him pairing up."

"Yeah, well, he didn't in the beginning. The first couple of years, dad was still so worried about the hunt that he missed Dean going into heat more than a couple of times. Nothing happened for the most part. But when he was fifteen, dad missed him going into heat and sent us both to school as usual. We missed the entire first day of Deans heat and after walking me home from school he went back out. Shortly after dad got back a cop showed up with Dean in tow. From what the cop was able to gather, Dean hadn't hooked up with anyone while he was out. Dad was pissed and had to cancel the hunt he was working on so he could make sure nothing happened for the rest of the week."

_**May 1994**_

_John and Sam are sitting at the table eating breakfast waiting for Dean to come in. John has called him twice now and is getting impatient. As soon as the boys leave for school he has to go gather supplies for the hunt he is working. He has plans to leave later that evening and plans to be gone for two weeks. He looks at his watch and sighs before getting up to get his oldest. He pounds heavily on the bedroom door._

"_Dean! Do not make me come in there! If you're not down in that kitchen in the next five minutes, I'll tan your hide!"_

_Dean hears his dad make his way back down the hallway to the kitchen. He doesn't really feel well but chalks it up to his late night. He doesn't consider the possibility that he is going into heat. He gets slowly out of bed and gets dressed before heading to the kitchen. John doesn't even bother to say anything to him, just glances at him as they all make their way to the Impala. He drops them off at the doors and heads off to run his errands. Dean and Sam make their separate ways to their homerooms. Dean barely makes it through his morning when another student grabs him and pushes him up against his locker. They are the only ones in the hall and as the alpha starts rubbing against him, Dean finally realizes why he has felt down all day. He finally realizes that he is in heat. Part of him starts to panic as his heartbeat increases but another part of him starts getting excited as the boy pulls him down the hallway and into the old locker room that is no longer used for that. Since they built the new section, this locker room is being used to store various desks and gym mats. The alpha throws down a couple of mats and starts undressing him and Dean, or at least removing their pants. He helps Dean down onto his hands and knees and kneels behind him. He parts Deans legs before slowly and gently prodding his wet entrance. He sheathes himself in Dean and waits a moment after hearing a quiet gasp of pain from Dean. He has never been paired with an alpha before, so the first time is painful when his thin membrane is penetrated, similar to what a virginal female would experience. After a few moments, the alpha starts a slow and smooth motion, still allowing Dean to adjust to him as he gradually swells to his full length. As their pace picks up, both boys start grunting and panting heavily. Dean lowers himself down onto his elbows, allowing the alpha to hit deeper within him, causing Dean to start groaning. After several more minutes, they both achieve orgasm and the alpha is fully swollen, causing them to be knotted together. He carefully rolls them onto their sides to wait for his knot to deflate before pulling out. Since they are both so young, they are only knotted for an hour before the alpha can pull out. Fearing they will get caught, they quickly dress and go their separate ways. Dean heads to the closest bathroom to get himself cleaned up. He locks himself in the last stall and waits for the bell that will announce the hour is over. He sits down on the floor, pulling his knees up and wrapping his arms around them. He buries his face in his arms and starts quietly sobbing. After he calms down, he sits there until the bell rings. The rest of his day is a blur as he just tries to avoid other alphas. At the end of the day, he meets back up with Sam and they walk back to the hotel. It's not until they are back in the room that Sam can smell Deans heat and his eyes go wide. He watches his brother go into his bedroom and decides to let him sleep. However, after only a few minutes, Dean comes back out and makes his way to the door. Sam tries stopping him but Dean easily blocks his attempt to keep him in the hotel room and exits. Sam makes himself an afternoon snack and sits down in front of the TV to wait for John to get back. It's nearing seven before John makes it back and is surprised when Sam informs him that Dean has gone into heat. He curses and is about to go looking for him when a knock at the door halts his movements. He opens the door to see Dean looking down with a cop standing behind him. Apparently, they found Dean sitting in an empty alley, leaning against a wall. John thanks the cop and shuts the door once Dean steps in. He yells at Dean up one side and down the other before sending him to bed. He then begins calling other hunters to take the case since he will now be stuck at the hotel for the next week dealing with his sons heat. He can't believe he didn't realize that morning that something was off with Dean. The rest of the week passes without incident and once school is out for the summer they move on. The next several weeks are extremely busy for the hunters. Since it is summer, John is taking advantage of the fact that the boys won't be held up with school. One morning Sam gets woken up to the sound of Dean retching in the bathroom. John had gone out earlier that morning for some supplies. Sam goes to the bathroom to ask if Dean is OK and if he wants anything, but all he gets in answer is the sound of Dean vomiting again. After another fifteen minutes of listening to his brother getting sick, the bathroom door finally opens and a very pale Dean walks out, holding his stomach. He goes into the front room and lays down on the couch with a groan, putting an arm over his eyes and curling up on his side._

"_Dean? Are you okay?"  
_

_Dean removes his arm from his face to look at his little brother. He doesn't want to worry Sam but he feels so awful that he doesn't have the strength to lie._

"_Not really, Sammy. I feel like crap. I think I'm coming down with something."_

"_Do you need anything?"_

"_Yeah. Can you grab that blanket and pillow from the closet?"_

_Sam goes to the hall closet to grab them and also bring out a bucket to put next to the couch so Dean doesn't have to run to the bathroom. Eventually lunchtime rolls around so Sam decides to make some chicken noodle soup, hoping it'll be easy on Deans stomach. After it is cooked, he makes up a bowl for each of them and takes Deans bowl to him. He barely has a chance to ask Dean if he is hungry when Deans face suddenly takes on a green tint and he makes a mad dash to the bathroom. Sam quickly takes the soup back into the kitchen and checks on Dean in the bathroom. He kneels beside his brother and starts rubbing his back as he continues retching. After ten minutes, Sam helps his brother up and back to the couch. Once Dean is settled, Sam goes into the kitchen to eat his portion of the soup and put Deans into the fridge. Eventually, Sam manages to get Dean off of the couch and into his bed. John had got in late that night but is still up before the boys the next morning. Sam is up about eight and sits down to eat a bowl of cereal. John is about to go wake Dean up when suddenly the bedroom door flies open and Dean nearly knocks him down in his haste towards the bathroom. The door slams shut and they can hear the sound of Dean getting sick. Sam heard the bathroom door and quickly went to see if he's okay._

"_Dad, Dean's been sick since yesterday morning."_

_John doesn't reply, he just goes out to the main room to get some things he had picked up for the boys training. Sam follows him out and watches him gather everything._

"_Dad? You're not going to make Dean train today, are you? He's really sick."_

"_Sam, the only thing making him sick is his laziness. I've let it slip the last couple of weeks, but today I want you boys up and outside."_

_John is interrupted by Dean slowly making his way to the couch, holding his stomach. He makes to lay down when John stops him._

"_No, son. I want you and Sam outside, running laps. Ten laps each from here, go up and around the school."_

_Dean closes his eyes and hunches over slightly from his stomach cramping up before sitting down on the couch. He convulsively swallows, trying to keep the nausea at bay. He keeps his eyes closed as he replies._

"_Dad, can we just hold off on this today? I don't feel so good."_

"_No. You've been cooped up in here for too long, you need to get out and get moving. Get some fresh air. Now, come on. Get dressed and get your asses moving."_

_Dean slowly gets up and makes his way back to his bedroom to get dressed when another wave of nausea hits him and he barely makes it to the toilet before his stomach is heaving. From there, his day just gets worse. John keeps them out all day running laps and practicing hand to hand to keep their senses alert. By the end of the day Dean is so miserable from being nauseous and dealing with stomach cramps that he doesn't even eat dinner. If John hadn't insisted he bathe first, Dean would've just fallen into bed. He gets out of the tub and crawls into his bed, curling up on his side and begging the stomach cramps to give it a rest. The rest of the summer passes in much the same way. John keeps the boys busy with training when there isn't a hunt, and utilizes them as backup when there is. He keeps them so busy that he doesn't notice how sick Dean is and that he has lost weight due to his lack of eating. Eventually August comes back around and John enrolls them in school in a small town. He manages to get a construction job that pays cash and he gets them set up in a small apartment. They are in the town for a couple of weeks before John finds a hunt. Dean begs him to let him and Sam sit it out but John is adamant. It should've been a simple salt and burn. A family had been tormented by a previous residents spirit and they were at the cemetery looking for the grave. John starts digging up the grave while Sam and Dean watch his back. Unfortunately, Dean has been having dizzy spells and is currently leaning against a tree with his eyes closed. He looks up when he hears Sam let out a yell and sees his brother land on the ground several feet away from where they were standing. Luckily Sam does not get injured and is quickly back on his feet. Dean gets his gun aimed and fires right as the spirit pops back up in from of Sam. The spirit dissipates and they both look back around for it. John finally reaches the coffin when the spirit catches Dean off guard. It tosses him between the tombstones and he gets lifted up into the air and lands with his stomach on an old military stone. He screams as a sharp pain radiates through his abdomen and he curls up with his arms around his stomach. John finally sets the bones ablaze and runs over to check on his sons. Sam is kneeling next to Dean who has managed to pull himself to his knees but has not been able to stand. John helps them both back to the car to wait while he fills the grave back in. Dean has calmed down by the time they make it back to the apartment and John doesn't find any major injuries on either of the boys so he lets them go to bed. Over the next week, Dean skips school several times because his stomach is really painful. Friday rolls around and Sam is afraid of what punishment John will come up with if he finds out Dean skipped again. Wednesday Dean had to run twenty laps around the school and practically passed out when they got back._

"_Dean! Dad's going to be pissed if you skip again!"_

_Dean had his face pressed into his pillow to quiet his sobs. His stomach is so painful that he doesn't want to move around but turns his face towards his brother._

"_I don't care, Sammy. I really don't feel good."_

_Sam makes one more failed attempt to get his brother out of bed before going into the living room to watch TV. He doesn't want to leave Dean while he is sick. He's eating a bowl of cereal around three when a heavy pounding comes at the door._

"_Dean! Sam! Get your asses over here and open this damn door!"_

_Sam barely has time to move away from the door when his father bursts through._

"_I hope you boys have a good explanation for skipping!"_

"_Dean's sick and I didn't want..."_

_He doesn't get to finish his sentence before John continues his rant. Dean walks into the room and tries to get his dads attention._

"_Dad?"_

"_I'll deal with you in a minute!"_

_Sam gets his attention again._

"_Dad! Would you listen for a second?! Dean is sick!"_

"_I got pulled off of a job by a phone call from your school saying both of you didn't bother to show up! How the hell do you think I pay for everything between hunts?!"_

_Dean can't take the pain in his stomach anymore and heads to the bathroom as his family continues to argue. A severely sharp pain across his abdomen causes his knees to buckle just inside the bathroom as a pained scream erupts from his throat. The other two stop arguing and rush into the bathroom. John kneels down beside his oldest who is now sobbing loudly on the floor.  
_

_"Dean?! What's the matter, son?!"_

"_Dad, I need help! My stomach hurts so bad!"_

_John is rubbing Deans back with one hand and doesn't get a chance to reply when Sam starts talking. He's pointing at Deans now darkened wet pajama pants._

"_Dad, I think he peed himself."_

_Dean is practically wailing his response._

"_No, I didn't!"_

_John realizes that Dean is shivering under his touch._

"_Sam! Go grab a blanket from Deans bed!"_

_Sam nods his head and dashes into Deans bedroom to retrieve the blanket when the sight before him halts him in his tracks._

"_Dad! His bed is covered in blood!"_

_John runs into Deans room to see what Sam is talking about. Looking at the soiled bedding causes the pieces to click together in his head. He grabs the top blanket which is still clean and runs back into the bathroom, wrapping it around Dean before lifting him up gently into his arms._

"_Sam, go unlock the Impala. We're taking your brother to the hospital!"_

_Sam grabs the keys and waits to hold the door open for John to come through before running to the car and unlocking the passenger door._

"_No, son, he's gotta go in the back."_

_Sam opens the rear door and John carefully lays him down across the seat, Sam climbing in with him and sitting on the floor between the seats. John runs to the drivers side and guns the accelerator as soon as the car is started. After listening to Deans whimpering for several minutes, Sam finally asks his father what's going on._

"_Dad? What's wrong with Dean?"_

"_I think he's miscarrying."_

"_Miscarrying? But he's not pregnant, is he? He stays home when he's in heat."_

"_Yeah, but remember near the end of last school year? He went to school that first day before I realized he had gone into heat. Someone probably got to him before he got back home."_

_Sam turns his attention back to his brother when a jolt from a pothole causes Dean to cry out again. They reach the hospital in record time and John rushes Dean in, calling out to anyone to help Dean. After getting the initial information, the doctors and nurses rush Dean away, forcing John and Sam to stay in the waiting room. No matter how much John yells, they won't let him in until they've finished their assessment and got Dean stable. John paces the waiting room for what feels like hours before a doctor finally approaches him._

"_Mr. Winchester?"_

"_Yes! I want to see my son! Is he okay?!"_

"_Yes, Mr. Winchester, he's stable and you can see him in just a minute. I just need to go over some things before you go in."_

_She waits until she's sure John isn't going to fly off of the handle before continuing._

"_I'm Dr. Visyak. I have confirmed that Dean has experienced an incomplete miscarriage. He has a few options but I want to keep him overnight for observation, regardless of what you decide. He'll be able to go home tomorrow."_

_John frowns deep in thought._

"_Incomplete miscarriage? Either he miscarried or he didn't. How is it incomplete?"_

"_In an incomplete miscarriage not all of the fetus is expelled immediately. It can take up to a couple of weeks before it has been fully expelled. In a complete miscarriage, the entire fetus is expelled in a relatively short amount of time. There is less bleeding and pain involved."_

"_So what does this mean for my son?"_

"_Well, there are a few options I want to discuss with you. We can perform a procedure called a D&C, or dilation and curettage. __D&C is a brief surgical procedure in which the cervix is dilated and a special instrument is used to scrape the uterine lining.__The procedure itself only takes ten to fifteen minutes and can usually be done as an outpatient procedure. Another option is that we prescribe a medication that he will have to take that will help his body expel the fetus, but it will take longer and he will experience bleeding and strong cramping for a week or two. The last option is to just wait it out naturally. Every case is different, so I don't know if it would just be a couple of days, or longer. I recommend doing the D&C. It has the shortest recovery time and he won't have to deal with the painful cramping and bleeding once his womb is cleared. Since Dean is a minor I only need your permission to proceed."_

_John stares at her for a moment before taking a deep breath and replying._

"_Have you talked to Dean about this?"_

"_I went over his options, yes."_

"_And? What did he say?"_

"_He said he wanted to try the medications. But I urge you to do the D&C. He'll be back on his feet in no time and he won't have to worry about the cramping or bleeding. All you'll have to do is sign a few forms giving us permission to proceed."_

"_So you're asking me to take this decision away from Dean?"_

"_I'm asking you to do what's right for your son."_

"_What is right for my son is letting him make this decision for himself. He's the one who has to go through it. Now, I want to see my son!"_

_She sighs before leading John and Sam to Deans room. He immediately goes to Deans side. Dean is curled up on his side, facing the door with one arm wrapped around his stomach and the other clutching at his pillow. He looks up miserably as John approaches him. John sits in a chair by the bed and reaches up and squeezes the hand grabbing the pillow. He can see the misery etched all over Deans face. He brushes the hair away from Deans face as he addresses him._

"_Hey, son, how're you doing?"_

"_My stomach still really hurts. Dad, I didn't know, I swear I didn't know!"_

"_I know, son. It's okay. I'm sorry I didn't pay closer attention. Who got to you son?"_

"_A boy from history class."_

"_Happened that first day I missed it, didn't it?"_

_Dean doesn't make eye contact but nods his head yes._

"_The doctor went over your options?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_What's your decision?"_

_Deans bottom lip begins trembling and fresh tears start falling. The sight breaks Johns heart._

"_Dad please don't make me do the surgery! Please! I don't want to do it!"_

"_Ssh, baby boy, it's okay. I'm not going to force you into anything. Whatever you decide is what we'll do, okay?"_

_Dean nods his head and tries getting himself somewhat under control before speaking again._

"_I just want to do the meds. Please?"_

"_Yeah, okay, son, that's fine. Whatever you want."_

_He glances at the doctor when he says it and she takes the hint, leaving them to fill the prescriptions. Sam slips his shoes off and climbs into the bed with his brother. He wraps an arm around him and leans in close. Dean closes his eyes and lets his family comfort him. When visitors hours are announced to end, John refuses to leave Deans side, so the nurses bring in some extra pillows and blankets for him and Sam and pull in a cot. Sam refuses to leave Deans side and just sleeps with him in the hospital bed. John pulls the cot up close and lays down on it. Dean is released the next day and John gets him settled in his bed as soon as they get home. The cramps are really intense for nearly two weeks as the bleeding gradually tapers off. He eventually has a recheck with the doctor to make sure the fetus has been completely expelled. The doctor confirms that Dean should be able to get back to his normal teen life, but John makes him take it easy at home for another straight month to make sure he has ample time to get his strength back up._

_**Present**_

Bobby just shakes his head in amazement. He can't imagine what it would've been like for someone to go through that at such a young age. Sam cuts back into his thoughts.

"That's why dad has been so stubborn about letting Dean have an alpha. And without steady paying jobs, we can't keep him on birth control."

"Damn, that's harsh. I had no idea your brother had to go through anything like that."

"Physically Dean recovered pretty quickly, but I think it bothered him for a long time after it happened."

"Well it's a hard thing to go through, Sam. Whether he really wanted it or not."

Sam nods his head and they just sit there quietly for a while with their thoughts before Bobby gets up to fix lunch.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Hot Blooded

**Author:** Sesshomaru-gal

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Summary:** In an AU where men are either omegas or alphas, Dean goes into heat in the middle of a hunt. Knowing it's not safe to travel with an omega in heat near other alphas, John and Sam make the trek to spend the week at Bobby's to wait out Deans heat.

**Characters:** Dean, Sam, John, Bobby.

**Chapters:** 6/?

**Status:** Incomplete

**Disclaimer:** All Supernatural characters are the property of the CW network and Eric Kripke. I do not own any rights to the show or characters. This fiction is for entertainment purposes only and I do not make any money off of it.

**Notes/Warnings:** This story contains in heat male, knotting, brotherly schmoop, mpreg, teen mpreg and miscarriage. This is not wincest. Omegas are physically built like alphas and are typically bisexual. The difference is that they do in fact have a womb and a birth canal just behind their testicles. Omegas are in heat for a full week out of every month. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! Comments are welcome and appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Sam goes upstairs to see if Dean is hungry. He pauses slightly outside the bedroom door to really quiet moans. He almost turns around and goes back downstairs, afraid of what he'll find if he enters, but decides to go in. Luckily, Dean isn't doing anything that will scar Sam. He's laying curled up on his side moaning into his pillow with his eyes closed. His face is covered in sweat and his shirt looks wet as well. Sam approaches the bed and places a hand across Deans forehead to feel that he is burning up.

"Hey, Dean. Bobby's making lunch. You hungry?"

Dean opens his eyes and looks at Sam before shaking his head.

"No thanks, Sammy. I'm not feeling so great."

"Why don't you come downstairs? You've been stuck up here all day."

"I feel like crap, Sam. I don't want to come downstairs. I'm hot as hell, I'm uncomfortable and need a fucking alpha, but nobody seems to give a damn about that."

Sam grabs Deans arm and starts lifting him off of the bed. Dean is too hot to protest too much.

"Come on. I think you need to come downstairs. It's much cooler down there."

He manages to get Dean off of the bed with his pillow in tow and gets him down to the couch. Bobby sees them come down and gets a fan to set in front of the couch. Dean looks pleadingly at Bobby once again as he turns the fan on. Bobby feels bad for trying to ignore the look Dean is giving him. Sam comes walking back in with a cool wet wash rag to wipe his brothers face with. Dean starts whimpering quietly before looking up to Sam.

"This freaking sucks."

"I know, Dean. But it'll be over before you know it."

"That's easy for you to say. You're not the one freaking hot and aching. I just want a damn alpha."

"I know you do, Dean, but you can't have one."

Dean turns his face into his pillow and starts whimpering again. Sam gets up and goes into the kitchen with Bobby right as John comes in the door. They sit down to lunch and right as they finish cleaning up, a knock comes at the door. They glance at each other before Bobby answers it. There are two men, appearing to be father and son. The son looks to be around Dean or Sam's age. Apparently the man was in need of a mechanic and had been given Bobby's name. As they are talking, the son curiously looks through the door, scenting Dean but unable to see him. Both men are alphas and Bobby decides to continue the conversation outside. John and Sam go out as well as they inspect the men's car. The man introduces himself as Larry and his son is Bill. He is complaining of a rattling sound and the car doesn't seem to want to get up to speed. The car is a 1972 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am coupe and the men are all discussing specs for an hour when Bill requests to use the restroom. They are so engrossed that they don't think anything of it and Bobby tells him where the bathroom is. When he gets out, he sees Dean walking through the library heading towards the stairs. He approaches Dean right as the middle Winchester scents him. Bill grabs him and Dean leads the way up to his bedroom. They shut the door behind them but don't bother locking it. Bill shoves him down onto the bed and starts undressing. Dean scoots up the bed as Bill helps undress him. Once they have discarded their clothing, Bill parts Deans legs and pushes his knees up. He presses his face into Deans wet entrance and probes it with his tongue, tasting him. Dean closes his eyes, pressing his head down into the pillow and lets out a low moan as Bill tongue fucks him. Shivers start running down his spine at Bills ministrations. It feels so good, but Bills tongue can only go in so deep and Dean starts whimpering. Bill chuckles quietly before moving up to capture Deans plump lips in a lust filled kiss. He slowly eases himself to be fully sheathed in Dean, causing the young hunter to sigh against his mouth. He gasps quietly when Bill starts a slow, steady motion. Their breathing gets heavier as Bill picks up the pace. Dean is running his hands down Bills back and starts clawing at the skin when they are both hit with an intense orgasm. Bill swells to his full size, knotting them together, and they lay still trying to catch their breath.

* * *

The men outside had finally gotten around to discussing the problem with Larry's Pontiac when John realizes that Bill never came back out. He brings it to their attention and curses as they dart into the house, unable to believe they had forgotten that Dean was in heat. They hear the commotion upstairs and Larry is the first one into the room. Before anyone else can say anything, Larry grabs his son and forcefully pulls him away from Dean. Bill falls off of the bed and lands near the wall because of the force that Larry used to pull him off. Dean lets out a pain filled scream before drawing his knees up to his chest and rolling onto his side, weeping into his pillow. John runs to him and covers him up with the sheet but not before Sam gets a good look at the bed.

"Dad! He's bleeding!"

John curses as he and Sam try to calm Dean down. Bobby stalks over to Larry and grabs him by the collar, shoving him into the wall and pinning him there.

"You stupid ass! Everyone knows you can't separate an omega and an alpha once they're knotted! Do you have any idea the damage you could've just done! You'd better hope this won't prevent him from havin' his own babies someday!"

Bobby is interrupted by Johns deep voice.

"Bobby! We need to get a doctor here now! Dean's bleeding pretty bad!"

Bobby glares one last time at the man and his son before nearly tossing the older man towards the door.

"Get your asses out in the hall now and wait there!"

Larry grabs his son and discarded clothes and they go out into the hall as Bobby goes down to get his phone to get a doctor to look at Dean. He doesn't think it's a good idea to move Dean until they are sure what damage has been done. John and Sam are still trying to comfort Dean, who is sobbing uncontrollably into his pillow.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I won't do it again I swear!"

John continues rubbing his back and reaches up with his other hand to grasp Deans hand on the pillow.

"Ssh, son, it's alright. You didn't do anything wrong. If we'd been paying attention, it never would've happened."

They sit like that until the doctor shows up to examine Dean. He groans when they get him to turn onto his back and starts sobbing harder when she parts his legs and begins her examination.

"No! Please, it hurts!"

"I know it hurts, sweetie, but I have to look."

She gets to work, trying to be as gentle as she can while she cleans him up and checks for damage.

"Unfortunately, he has been ripped pretty bad internally and externally. He's going to need several stitches, but I came prepared. I can stitch him up here and then he can rest. He'll be really sore fore the next week or two, but I'll write him a prescription for a pain medication. It won't be strong enough to get rid of all of the pain, but will definitely make him more comfortable."

She uses a numbing agent to help with the pain while she puts in the stitches. Once she is done, they all help get Dean cleaned up and get the bedding changed before getting him settled down. Before she has a chance to leave the room, John addresses her.

"Doc? Will he still be able to conceive, you know later, if he decides he wants to have a baby?"

"From my examination, it appears that his womb did not sustain any damage, so I would expect that he should have no problems conceiving later. If you have any other concerns, please feel free to call me."

She writes down her number and gives it to him before he shakes her hand and thanks her for her help. After she leaves, Larry assures them that he will cover Deans medical expenses, although that decision was more based on the threat of bodily harm from the two older hunters than actually wanting to take responsibility. The next couple of weeks pass slowly as they wait for Deans injuries to fully heal. Once he is healed, John decides to hold off on hunting for the next two months so that they can get Dean checked out after the healing and to make an appointment with an OB/GYN to confirm that he did not get pregnant from the knotting. They were all relieved when the ultrasound and other testing concluded that he had not conceived.

* * *

Nearly six months have passed since the last time the Winchesters stayed at Bobby's and they have decided to take a small break while looking for another case. Bobby has helped them here and there on the cases over the last several months, but they haven't heard about any new cases for a while. John, Bobby and Sam are talking in the kitchen when Dean walks in. John looks up at him and sees he is deep in thought. It takes him a couple of tries to actually get his sons attention.  
"Dean? Dean! You okay?"

Dean finally looks up at him and nods his head. He is fidgeting and can't seem to stand still as he gathers his thoughts.

"Dad?...I've, um..I've been thinking..."

"What's up, Dean?"

"I, um...I just..."

"Well, spit it out, son."

Dean takes a deep breath and lets it out before looking his father in the eye.

"I want to have a baby."

The other three just stare at him, causing him to become unnerved. John thinks he must've misheard him.

"What?"

"I've given it a lot of thought, and I want to have a baby. And before you say anything, I'm not supposed to go into heat again for another week and a half, so you don't have to worry about me thinking straight."

John takes a breath before answering him.

"No."

Dean glances at the other two before looking back at John.

"But..."

"No. What are you going to do about money? A place to live? Unless you're planning on raising the kid on the road."

"No, I was planning to stop hunting. I thought I could stay here with Bobby, help out with the salvage yard, taking orders and everything in exchange for staying here."

"It's not Bobby's place to take care of you. Don't you think you should be able to take care of yourself before bringing a baby into it? Did you even talk to Bobby about it?"

"Well, no, I thought I should talk to you first."

"What about when you go into labor? You know you can't have anything for the pain."

"I know that, dad, I can handle it."

"Can you? I don't think you really put any thought into this at all."

"But, Dad..."

"No. We'll talk about this later."

"But we're talking about it now."

"No! End of discussion."

Dean glares at him and storms out of the house, slamming the door behind him. Sam looks at his father incredulously.

"Dad..."

"Don't start, Sam."

Sam goes outside to find his brother as Bobby looks at his old friend. Several thoughts pass through his head before deciding to voice one.

"Why can't he have anything for the pain? Would it be so bad that he'd want a baby that you'd deny him that?"

John sighs and takes a drink while he decides how much he should tell Bobby.

"He's allergic to the pain medications that they would want to use."

"How the hell could you know that?"

"Dean's been pregnant before."

"Yeah, I know."

John gives him a confused look so Bobby continues.

"Sam filled me in. Told me all about his miscarriage, but they don't use the same drugs for a miscarriage that they'd use for him going into labor."

John closes his eyes momentarily and rubs a hand down his face. He sighs and opens his eyes.

"Dean got pregnant again just before turning seventeen."

_**October 1995**_

_The last bell of the day rings alerting Dean that it's safe to leave. He hasn't felt well all day, but it wasn't until lunch that he realized he was in heat. He locked himself in the last stall of the boys room for the last couple of classes, knowing he would have to wait for Sam to get out before leaving. He grabs his books and is walking across the baseball field towards Sam's building. He's walking by the bleachers when one of the jocks from his class grabs him and drags him into the tool shed. Part of Dean wants to give in, but he knows he shouldn't and tries pushing the other boy away. After several minutes, however, his arousal becomes so great that he can't fight it anymore. They lay down on an old blanket that is folded up in the corner and by the time they have finished, they are both out of breath. They are still knotted when the football coach comes in and stops at the sight before him. Naturally, he has to wait until the young alphas knot has deflated, but he gets the nurse to help them get cleaned up before taking them to the principals office. John gets a call from the school at the mechanics job he found and has to take off to pick up both of his sons. He wants to yell at his oldest when they get back to the apartment, but he knows it is partially his fault for not paying attention again, so he just scolds him and sends him to his room. Two months later finds Dean in the bathroom vomiting up his dinner from the night before. It's three in the morning, so his father and brother are still in bed. He stays in there for another thirty minutes before slinking back to his bedroom. A few hours later, John is up and ready so he knocks on the boys rooms to get them up for school. Sam is up and is currently eating a bowl of cereal, fully dressed, but Dean has yet to come in. John looks at the clock and goes to knock on Deans door again when he hears the sounds of one door opening and another closing. He walks down the hall and hears Dean vomiting in the bathroom._

"_Dean? You okay?"_

_Dean attempts to answer but is cut off by his stomach revolting again. John finally hears the toilet flush and stands back as the door opens. Dean is really pale and holding his stomach as he makes his way back to his bed. John follows him and puts a hand to his sons forehead after he settles back into bed. He is not running a fever, leaving John confused until he realizes that Dean should have gone into heat by now. He then also realizes that Dean has not had a heat for the last two months. He closes his eyes and curses to himself as he goes back out to the main living area to call the local doctors office to see if he can get Dean in. He walks back into the kitchen to see Sam has finished getting ready and is sitting with his back pack at the table, looking at him expectantly. He didn't hear Johns phone call and has no idea that his brother is sick, and John doesn't want to tell him Dean might be pregnant until he gets Dean checked out._

"_Alright, Sam, head out."  
_

_"What about Dean?"_

"_Dean's not feeling well, so he's staying home today."_

_Sam gets a worried/confused look on his face but doesn't argue. After Sam is dropped off, John calls into his work to let them know he will not be in and goes to get Dean. Dean insists that it's just a stomach bug but nothing he says or does can deter his father from getting him looked at. They are waiting in the exam room, waiting for the doctor to do the ultrasound. His blood and urine samples have already been pulled and are being run. John is sitting by the exam table and can see how nervous his son is so he puts a hand on Deans shoulder. Finally the doctor comes in the room, holding a folder and leafing through some papers._

"_Hello, Dean. I'm Dr. Barnes, but you can call me Shaina. I'll be doing your ultrasound today. How are you feeling?"_

_Dean just shrugs and glances at his father before looking back down and answering._

"_Okay, I guess."_

"_Before we get to the ultrasound, I do have the results of your lab work. Based on your samples, we have concluded 99.9% positive that you are pregnant. All that is left is to do the ultrasound to confirm and see how everything is looking."_

_John looks at his son as Shaina gets everything ready and sees he is on the verge of tears. He reaches over and takes Deans hand in his and gives a gentle squeeze. He is about to pull his hand back when Deans grip tightens on his hand, so he halts his movement. Shaina has Dean lift up his shirt and lower his pajama pants slightly. John didn't bother making Dean get dressed since he would be more comfortable in his pajamas._

"_Okay, now Dean? I have to put a gel on your stomach to allow us to see the image better and it's going to be pretty cold."_

_Knowing she won't get any kind of answer, she squirts the gel on his stomach and sees him slightly flinch. She puts the transducer on his stomach and they all watch as the image pops up on the screen. After several minutes she stops on a small spot and looks over to Dean._

"_There's your baby. Looks to be about six to eight weeks gestation..."_

_Before she can continue, John interrupts._

"_He'll be eight weeks exactly in two days. An alpha got to him during his last heat in October."_

_She nods to him and freezes the screen, printing out a couple of pictures, before continuing._

"_Everything looks perfectly fine. The baby looks normal for this stage of pregnancy. I'm just going to take a few more pictures that you can take with you. I'll also get together various pamphlets on prenatal care and pregnancy that I'd like you to read. I want to get you started on some prenatal vitamins and I want you to set up another appointment for six weeks for another exam and ultrasound. Do you have any questions?"_

_Dean glances at her momentarily and shakes his head before looking back down. John can see that they won't get anything else out of his son so he addresses the doctor._

"_What do we do about school?"_

"_He should be perfectly fine to go to school, although I do want him to take it easy. I understand he has previously suffered a miscarriage?"_

"_Yes, last year."_

"_Okay, well based on his history, he really needs to take it easy. Nothing too strenuous and I'll write him a note for the school to get him out of having to participate in gym."_

"_Okay, thank you, doctor."_

_She leaves them to gather everything for Dean. Once they check out, they head back to the apartment, Dean silent the entire way. When they get back to the apartment, Dean doesn't say anything as he makes his way to his room. John puts the pamphlets and ultrasound pictures away before going to his son. Dean is laying on his stomach, crying softly into his pillow. John goes over and sits on the bed, pulling Dean into a firm but gentle embrace. Dean wraps his arms around his father and buries his face into Johns chest as he cries harder. John starts rubbing Deans back and presses a kiss into Deans hair._

"_I can't do this, dad!"_

"_Yes you can, Dean. You're going to be fine."_

"_But I'm scared! I don't want to have a baby!"_

"_I know you're scared, son, but it's going to be okay. I promise. Me and Sammy are here for you. You'll be okay."_

_Dean doesn't answer, merely relishes in the comfort of his fathers arms around him. They sit like that for an hour before Dean finally falls asleep. John sits with him until it's time to get Sam from school. Before leaving, he gets his son comfortably under the covers and kisses the top of his head again._

"_I know I've screwed up, Dean, but I swear it'll be okay. I'll make sure of it."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Hot Blooded

**Author:** Sesshomaru-gal

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Summary:** In an AU where men are either omegas or alphas, Dean goes into heat in the middle of a hunt. Knowing it's not safe to travel with an omega in heat near other alphas, John and Sam make the trek to spend the week at Bobbys to wait out Deans heat.

**Characters:** Dean, Sam, John, Bobby.

**Chapters:** 7/?

**Status:** Incomplete

**Disclaimer:** All Supernatural characters are the property of the CW network and Eric Kripke. I do not own any rights to the show or characters. This fiction is for entertainment purposes only and I do not make any money off of it.

**Notes/Warnings:** This story contains in heat male, knotting, brotherly schmoop, mpreg, teen mpreg and miscarriage. This is not wincest. Omegas are physically built like alphas and are typically bisexual. The difference is that they do in fact have a womb and a birth canal just behind their testicles. Omegas are in heat for a full week out of every month. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! Comments are welcome and appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

_The first time the baby kicks, they are all sitting at the table, eating breakfast. He was about to take another bite out of some bacon when he feels a hard jab, causing him to gasp and look down as he starts rubbing his stomach. The other two freeze, expecting the worst._

"_What is it, son?"_

_Dean doesn't answer right away, but when he feels it again he looks up with an expression of awe._

"_The baby kicked."_

_Sam flies out of his chair and is at his brothers side instantly. He puts his hand on Deans stomach. Dean moves his hand to where the baby had kicked and after a few moments, it kicks again against Sams palm. His face lights up as he just stares at Deans belly. They sit like that for several minutes before John announces it's time to leave for school. He found them a small apartment in a small town in Iowa a few weeks earlier and has already enrolled them in school. He's not sure how long they will stay, but he has been trying to move around less frequently the further Deans pregnancy has progressed. Shortly after settling in, he set up a time for Dean to go in and just speak to the doctor who will be handling his appointments while they are here. Deans first actual appointment for his next ultrasound is in a week._

* * *

_Dean's standing in front of the full body mirror trying to button his pants under his five month pregnant belly. So far he has been able to cover his baby bump extremely well, none of the kids at school have noticed and he doesn't really worry about going out in public. Unfortunately, while he has been able to cover it with hoddies in the cooler weather, he has noticed that his pants have gradually been getting tighter. Today he put on his last pair of jeans that he swore fit just a week before, but he can't even zip it up all the way, let alone button it. He jumps as his fathers fist connects with his bedroom door._

"_Hurry up, Dean, we're going to be late for your doctors appointment."_

_Dean finally sighs before pulling on a long sleeved shirt and hoodie over his t-shirt. He opens up the door and walks out to the main living area._

"_Dad? I need new clothes."_

"_Again? I just got you several new sets a couple of weeks ago."_

"_I can't even button my damn pants!"_

_Dean reaches up and wipes his eyes before the tears have a chance to fall and curses the hormones. Unfortunately, once they start he has great difficulty stopping. John immediately goes over to his son and wraps an arm around his shoulders, rubbing his arm in a show of comfort. He remembers what Mary was like when she was pregnant with each of the boys._

"_Easy, son. It's alright."_

"_No, it's not! The only things that fit now are freaking pajama pants and those damn hoddies! And with the weather starting to warm up, I won't be able to wear the hoddies and all of my shirts are so tight there's no way I'll be able to hide it anymore!"_

_Sam comes over and hugs his big brother._

"_Hey, Dean, it's okay. You're not really that big anyway. The kids at school won't know."_

"_It's not okay, Sam! Teenagers aren't supposed to sport baby bumps on their way to history class! And I'm so fat already! I'm not even near the end yet, I'm going to be fucking huge by the time it's over!"_

_John moves his arm so that he is rubbing circles across Deans back._

"_Look, Dean, we'll go shopping this weekend and get you some new stuff, okay?"_

_Dean sniffs and nods his head, finally starting to calm down. He wipes his sleeve across his face and lets his dad pull him towards the Impala. They end up being fifteen minutes late for the appointment, causing Dean to get upset again. They're sitting in the exam room, Dean up on the table and John and Sam sitting in chairs beside him trying to comfort him yet again. Tears are still trailing down Deans face when the doctor comes in. They've been in the small town for about a month and this is the second time they have seen this doctor. Her cheerful face immediately turns to one of concern as she takes in Deans appearance._

"_Oh, sweetie, what's wrong?"_

_He wipes his face off before looking at her, his lower lip still trembling as more tears fall._

"_I made us late because none of my damn clothes fit anymore!"_

_She walks over to him and pats his leg soothingly._

"_Dean, it's okay. It's actually good you were late, I've been running late in all my appointments this afternoon. You actually got here just in time. "You saved yourself having to wait another half hour for me to be able to examine you. So don't be upset, okay?"_

_Dean wipes his face again before nodding. John gives the doctor a knowing look but keeps quiet. When he first checked Dean in for their appointment, the receptionist informed them that the doctor had to go in with the appointment after theirs since they were late. The doctor knows as well as John that Dean has had a really hard time with his mood swings. Dean reminds John so much of Mary when she was pregnant that he can't help but feel remorse creeping in on some days. The doctor has Dean lift his shirt and finish undoing in jeans. She begins by palpating his abdomen and taking measurements. Once that is complete she squirts some gel onto his stomach and starts moving the transducer around, looking for a good image of the baby. After several minutes the baby decides to cooperate and sits still. She takes measurements of the baby and points out the beating heart. The Winchesters are speechless, staring at the screen._

"_Do you want to know the sex?"_

_Sam and John look at her and Sam excitedly gives his answer._

"_Yeah! What is it?"_

_Dean sharply looks at his brother before answering._

"_NO!"_

_They all look at him, surprised by the sudden outburst._

"_I don't want to know."_

_Sam is the first to find his voice._

"_Why not, Dean? If we find out then we start getting stuff. I mean, you don't want to end up with a lot of pink stuff and have it turn out to be a boy, do you?"_

_Dean looks back at the screen before looking down and replying._

"_I don't want to know. What if something goes wrong, or I can't..."_

_He is starting to cry again and can't finish his sentence. John tries soothing him while figuring out what's going through his sons head._

"_Can't what, son?"_

_Dean scrunches his eyes closed momentarily and wipes his face before looking at John. Johns heart nearly breaks at the look on Deans face. He has a look of grief but John can't figure out why his son would be so miserable. Dean opens his mouth before closing it, unsure of voicing his thoughts. He finally sighs and turns back to the screen._

"_Nothing, never mind. Are we done yet?"_

_The doctor looks to John who just shrugs and nods his head before turning back to Dean._

"_Just a few more minutes. I have a few more things to check and then you may go."_

_She finishes up with the ultrasound machine and prints out some more photos for Dean before letting them go. Dean is unusually quiet in the car as they make their way to the store. Initially, John had intended to wait until the weekend for any kind of shopping, but decided that Dean needed cheering up. After getting something to eat they start out by getting some new clothes for Dean. Mostly pajama, track and sweat pants since they have elastic in the waist. They also got him some larger shirts and loafers since his feet have been swelling pretty bad lately. Dean is still quiet the whole time they are shopping. Eventually they make their way around the store and come up to the baby section. John and Sam point out various things that will be needed, but not until they find a less temporary living arrangement. The bigger things like a crib, they won't be able to transport in the impala, so John decided to wait until Deans due date comes closer. He knows he'll need to find somewhere to stay after the baby is born since Dean won't be able to travel for a while. He and Sam are looking at toys and clothes, trying to point out things Dean might like, but he isn't really enthused. John watches Dean as Sam approaches him with an armful of baby stuff, talking excitedly about his future niece or nephew, and Dean just looks morose. He walks over to his sons, determined to figure out what has Dean so upset._

"_What's going on, Dean? You've hardly said anything all afternoon."_

_Dean looks at him and just shrugs._

"_Nothing, I'm fine."_

"_You're not fine."  
"Can we just go? I'm tired."_

_John wants to stay put until he figures out what's wrong but decides this conversation may better be left in the privacy of their apartment. Once the unlock the door and set the bags down, Dean makes his way to his bedroom and closes his door. Sam starts putting everything away as John goes down the hallway to Deans room. He knocks quietly before going in. Dean is curled up on his side, facing away from the door. John can hear his quiet sobs from the door and goes to sit on the edge of the bed. He can see Dean rubbing circles into his stomach. He gently squeezes Deans shoulder._

"_What's the matter, son? Talk to me."_

_Dean is quiet for several minutes and his voice is rough when he finally starts talking._

"_I can't keep him."_

_John frowns and starts rubbing Deans back, trying to get him to calm down._

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_I didn't want to have a baby! And the way we live, I can't raise him on the road! I'm not ready to be a dad!"_

_He starts crying harder as John scoots up the bed and leans against the headboard. He reaches over and pulls Dean over to him. Dean goes willingly and buries his face in Johns shirt. John wraps his arms around his son, comforting him the only way he knows how._

"_Son, this is your decision. I'm not going to make you give up the baby."_

"_But I can't keep it. I can't take care of a baby. I have to give it up for adoption. Someone else can love it better, give it a better life than I can. I can't raise it to be a hunter, dad, I can't. The baby deserves to have a normal life."_

_John doesn't say anything. He doesn't know what to say. He knows he can't take the pain and burden of this decision off of Deans shoulders. He doesn't want Dean to give the baby up, but he understands Deans reasoning and that it is his decision. John sits with Dean until he falls asleep and then just holds him for a while._

* * *

_Dean is walking down the hall of the latest high school that he and Sam have been enrolled in. He keeps pulling self consciously at his hoddie, trying in vain to cover up his nearly eight month pregnant belly. He is really hot and uncomfortable but knows if he takes it off, his belly is that much more pronounced. It's the end of May and summer break starts in just a little over a week, for which Dean is very thankful. He's gotten so big that none of his clothes cover it anymore and he's tired of all the catcalls from the other students._

"_Hey, omega! Whada'ya say we have a little fun after you pop that kid out?"_

_Dean just lowers his head and walks faster to his locker, trying to keep the tears from falling. The alpha continues to taunt him as he walks away._

"_I bet you like being knocked up, don't you? Fucking slut!"_

_Dean makes it to his locker and takes deep controlling breaths to calm himself down, unable to fight the tears any longer. He wipes his face with his sleeve and is getting ready to grab the books for his next class when a strong cramp takes his breath away. After about a minute it eases up, leaving Dean rubbing his palm across his distended stomach. He makes it halfway through his class when another cramp leaves him tensed in his chair, unable to concentrate on the teacher. Once again it lasts for a minute before letting up. The cramping continues sporadically for the next two classes as Dean tries ignoring them. He's sitting in history when he is gripped by another strong cramp. He hunches over and puts his head down on the desk, waiting for it to pass. When it does, he looks up to see the teacher and several students staring at him. The teacher had continued his lecture to avoid drawing unneeded attention to Dean so only the students directly near Dean noticed his discomfort. Before the teacher could approach him, however, the bell rang and Dean made a beeline out the door. He is hyperventilating by the time he makes it to the boys room and locks himself in the last stall. The stalls in the bathrooms are not completely like other public restroom stalls. They are designed so that there are no gaps between the walls and the floors. Dean makes a frantic call to John from his cell but only gets the voicemail. Eventually some of the concerned students from his history class and the teacher, who had brought the school nurse, come into the bathroom to try to coax him out. An hour and a half later, John bursts into the bathroom. Everyone moves out of his way and after a few minutes of John talking to him, he unlocks the stall door. John rushes him to the hospital and after a couple of hours of examinations and an ultrasound the doctor comes back into the room. She reads through a few notes before coming to a stop at the foot of the bed. Dean is laying on his side with one arm draped over his stomach and the other gripping tightly to his fathers. Johns other hand is carding through Deans hair. He looks up at the doctor right as she starts speaking._

"_Okay, well the good news is Dean isn't in labor. What he is experiencing are called Braxton Hicks contractions. They are completely harmless and most the time aren't even felt. They aren't painful..."_

_Before she can finish her sentence Dean glares at her._

"_They're pretty damn painful to me!"_

_John reaches down and rubs Deans shoulder._

"_Easy, son, calm down."_

_Dean turns his face back towards John as the doctor continues._

"_Braxton Hicks usually aren't painful, but there's nothing to worry about. Nothing in my examination or the ultrasound indicates that Dean is going into labor anytime soon. You may feel them off and on until the actual labor starts. As long as they aren't increasing in intensity you shouldn't worry. If you become too uncomfortable with them you can try soaking in a hot bath, walking around a bit or sometimes laying down may actually help. Do either of you have any questions?"_

_Dean doesn't answer but John tells her no. After another half hour Dean is finally discharged, still having the braxton hicks. John turns his phone on once they exit the hospital and gets several messages from a panicked Sam. He immediately called to let him know that Dean is okay and that it was a false alarm. They make it back to the apartment and Dean lays down for a while._

* * *

_Dean is shifting uncomfortably in the front passenger seat of the impala, rubbing his stomach from the braxton hicks he is still suffering from. He's eight and a half months pregnant and miserable and is pissed at John for deciding now to move to a different area. They've already been on the road for two hours and Dean doesn't even know where they are going._

"_Dad, can't we stop? My back hurts and my legs are cramping up."_

"_No, son, we can't stop yet. We have another three hours to go."  
"But can't we just stop at a gas station or something? Just for a while so I can walk around for a few minutes."_

"_I said no! We'll be there soon enough. Besides, Sam offered you the back seat so you could stretch out and you said no, so you can wait a while longer."_

_Dean shifts again, desperate for some relief from the braxton hicks. Sometimes walking around really does help and even though the doctor said they usually aren't painful, they are still more intense than he'd like. He turns and just looks out at the scenery going passed his window. John looks over at his son._

"_Look, Dean, we're almost there. Why don't you try to sleep for a while."_

_Dean ignores him and continues staring out of the window, silent tears falling. They finally make it to a small town where John was able to find them another small apartment. After everything is unloaded from the car, they each set up their rooms. Dean and Sam have to share a room since the apartment only has two bedrooms. Dean paces around the apartment for a half hour before laying down on his bed. He'd rather have walked outside but is so self conscious of his huge belly he's afraid of a stranger making a remark. The next morning, John is getting ready to go to the store so he goes into the living room to ask the boys if they want to go. Dean is laying on his right side, making lazy circles across his distended stomach and watching the TV. Sam is sitting at the other end of the couch with Deans feet in his lap, rubbing them. Even though Dean doesn't say much about it, Sam knows he is miserable. He watches Dean everyday and can tell when his back or his feet hurt, or even when the braxton hicks make him uncomfortable._

"_Hey, boys, I'm heading to the store for some things, you want to come?"_

_Dean glances at him and just shakes his head no before turning back to the TV. Sam looks sympathetically at his older brother before addressing John._

"_I'll stay here with Dean. He isn't feeling good."_

_John bends down in front of Dean and brushes the hair off of his forehead._

"_What's the matter, son? Braxton hicks giving you trouble again?"_

"_What do you mean 'again?' They've bothered me for the last month. It's hard to get comfortable when my stomach keeps cramping up."_

"_I know, son, but it'll be over before you know it."_

_With that he stands and leaves them for a while. When he gets back they are still in the positions they had been but Dean is fast asleep._

* * *

_Dean has finally reached nine months and wakes up really uncomfortable one morning. He feels a great pressure in his hips and decides to soak in the bath for a while. John had left two nights before on a last minute hunt several towns over. Sam is sitting on the couch eating cereal when Dean comes walking in. Sam can see from the look on Deans face that he really doesn't feel well so he gets up from the couch so Dean can lay down. Dean lays across the couch and pulls his knees slightly up, leaving some room for Sam to sit back down. He's rubbing his stomach with his hands and tries to get comfortable. Sam finishes his cereal and just sits next to Dean, warily watching him from the corner of his eye. Every once in a while, he sees Dean scrunch his eyes up and turn his face into his pillow. After a minute or two his brother seems to relax again. Sam watches this continue for another hour when Dean starts whimpering, appearing to curl into himself._

"_Dean? What's wrong, are you okay?"_

"_Sammy, call dad now! I don't think these are the false contractions anymore!"_

_Sam sits with Dean, rubbing his back through the contraction before running to the phone to call John. It goes straight to voicemail so Sam leaves a message begging John to come back now. Sam sits next to Dean for the next few hours, holding his hand and rubbing his back as the contractions seem to intensify, until finally Dean screams into his pillow._

"_Sammy, call dad, please!"_

"_I already did, Dean. I only got his voicemail."_

"_Call him again! Sammy, I need dad!"_

"_I know, Dean."_

_Right then John bursts into the apartment and rushes to his boys._

"_Sam! How long has he been having contractions?"_

"_I don't know, but they first started hurting him three hours ago. Why didn't you answer? You knew he could have the baby anytime!"_

_John is rubbing Deans back as he addresses him, choosing not to reply to Sam._

"_Hey, son, how are you holding up?"_

"_Dad, it hurts! Can we go to the hospital now, please?"_

"_Yeah, son, we're going."_

"_Why weren't you here? You said you'd be here!"_

"_I know, Dean, I'm sorry."_

_He gets Dean up and after slipping some loafers on his feet helps him out to the Impala. They make it to the hospital and Dean is set up in a private room relatively quickly. There are separate wings for omega deliveries and female deliveries. After the initial examinations they decide to set Dean up with an epidural since the contractions are really intense. About ten minutes after receiving the epidural, Dean starts gasping for air and frantically grabs Johns hand. He hits the call button, alerting the doctor and several nurses. Deans doctor comes over and begins her examination._

"_His blood pressure is dropping and his heartbeat is erratic!"_

_John and Sam are quickly ushered from the room before they can hear much more. They are forced down into the waiting room where they sit for over an hour before the doctor comes out to them. It turns out, Dean has an allergy to the anesthetic used to alleviate the pain associated with the contractions. It is extremely rare to have this kind of allergy, but it would seem that the Winchester luck just had to rear its ugly head. They finally have him stable and John and Sam are allowed to go back in with him. The next four hours are heartbreaking for John as he is forced to watch his son suffer through the intense contractions without anything for the pain. As each contraction peaks, Dean is left gripping his fathers shirt and pressing his face into his chest and screaming out. Eventually the doctor announces that Dean is fully dilated and that it is time to start pushing. He pushes for an hour before the baby starts crowning. The doctor tries comforting him through the delivery._

"_Okay, Dean, I see the head. Only a couple of more pushes and we can meet your baby."_

_He pushes through a several more contractions when the doctor realizes something is wrong. The baby should have been out, but the head is just halfway through. As she attempts to gently grasp the baby, she realizes that not only is the baby turned sideways but the cord is wrapped around the babys neck._

"_Dean? When the next couple of contractions hit I don't want you to push, okay? I know it's going to hurt but the baby is turned sideways and is wrapped up in the umbilical cord. I need to turn the baby to unwrap the cord otherwise you won't be able to deliver."_

_She attempts to turn the baby, causing Dean to scream out. After several minutes she is able to turn the baby, but cannot unwrap the cord because of how tight it is wrapped around the neck. The baby is finally delivered but is blue and it takes the doctor another minute to get the cord from around the neck. They announce that the baby is an alpha but they have been unable to get him to breathe. After ten minutes, they have still been unable to revive the little boy, leaving Dean devastated, crying in Johns arms._

"_Ssh, Dean."_

"_I didn't want him to die! He was supposed to go to a good family that could take care of him!"_

_John doesn't know what to say so only holds him. Eventually Dean is discharged and they take the baby back to Lawrence, Kansas to bury him next to Mary's tombstone._

**Present**

John gives Bobby several minutes of quiet to let it sink in.

"He was going to give the baby up for adoption because he didn't want him to be raised as a hunter."

"John, you have to know that what happened was a freak accident. The odds of it happening again are slim at best. And before you go jumping on his case again, why don't you ask me what I think? I have no problem with him havin' the baby here. This house has seen so much bad that a little good couldn't hurt. As he said, he can help with the ordering of parts and takin' calls of people needin' their car looked at. He doesn't ask for a lot, I don't see why it would hurt to let him have a baby now if he's ready for one. Besides, you and Sam can still hunt and I'll be here with him. Just, please think about it before you go denying him this."

John doesn't say anything, just continues drinking his coffee and thinks about the pros and cons of letting Dean have a baby now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Hot Blooded

**Author:** Sesshomaru-gal

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Summary:** In an AU where men are either omegas or alphas, Dean goes into heat in the middle of a hunt. Knowing it's not safe to travel with an omega in heat near other alphas, John and Sam make the trek to spend the week at Bobbys to wait out Deans heat.

**Characters:** Dean, Sam, John, Bobby.

**Chapters:** 8/?

**Status:** Incomplete

**Disclaimer:** All Supernatural characters are the property of the CW network and Eric Kripke. I do not own any rights to the show or characters. This fiction is for entertainment purposes only and I do not make any money off of it.

**Notes/Warnings:** This story contains in heat male, knotting, brotherly schmoop, mpreg, teen mpreg and miscarriage. This is not wincest. Omegas are physically built like alphas and are typically bisexual. The difference is that they do in fact have a womb and a birth canal just behind their testicles. Omegas are in heat for a full week out of every month. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! Comments are welcome and appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Sam is out in the yard watching Dean work on one of Bobbys cars. He tried talking to him but Dean was too upset so he decided to just sit and wait. Just then John comes walking out of the house.

"Sam? Could you leave us for a few minutes, I want to talk to your brother."

Sam looks at him incredulously.

"No. Whatever you want to say you can say now, because you've already said he can't have a baby so I don't see what else would need to be kept between you two."

Dean stops what he's doing to turn around and glare at his father. He crosses his arms across his chest and leans against the car he had been working on. He doesn't say anything, just waits to hear what John has to say.

"Look, I'm not trying to be a hard ass about this. I just think you need to put more thought and research into this. I mean what are you going to do about a donor? How much thought has really gone into this decision?"

Sam huffs and rolls his eyes before addressing John.

"We've done the research. There are omega fertility clinics and there's actually one about a half hour from here."

John frowns in confusion.

"Omega fertility clinics? Aren't fertility clinics usually for people that can't conceive?"

"It's not the same as other clinics, dad. Think of it like a sperm bank meets a fertility clinic. You set up an appointment to go in and they have alpha donors that you can meet with. They give you background on all of the donors before you go in. When you decide on a donor, you make an appointment for when he's in heat and take him in there."  
Johns jaw nearly drops.

"I'm not putting your brother into a breeding program like he's a dog!"

"Dad! It's not like that! And it's the best alternative. It's that or go to an actual sperm bank and then let a doctor do it. But with how he is in heat, you know as well as I do it'll just be uncomfortable for him to sit on the exam table while the doctor does what needs to be done. We've already talked about the options before and this is what he wants. You'd know if you ever bothered to listen to him!"

John finally looks back at Dean.

"So much for coming to me first. Were you ever going to tell me or were you just going to go do whatever the hell you want?"

Dean pushes off of the car and steps closer to John.

"Would it have made a difference? You made it perfectly clear inside that you're not going to let me have a baby. And I did come to you first. Just because me and Sam were researching options doesn't mean I was going to act on anything yet. Hell, I hadn't even brought it up. Sam first came to me with it last year, but I wasn't ready for a kid yet. But he said we needed to know what was available so that when the time came, I would be ready."

"Yeah, well, I don't think you're ready."

"How the hell would you know? You don't pay attention to anything that doesn't include hunting."

"You would think that! Don't you remember what it was like the last time? I never would've made you give him up. It was your decision, and while it didn't turn out the way we hoped, it still would've been your decision."

"You know what I remember? I remember bouncing from school to school every couple of months, traveling for hours on end to yet another hunt as I kept getting huger, dealing with the morning sickness and an aching back and those god damn braxton hicks and you couldn't be bothered to pull over for ten fucking minutes so I could walk them off. I remember walking around with a huge beach ball under my shirt while the other kids harassed me, calling me a fucking slut and tramp and everything else they could think of. And then, when they finally got tired of messing with me and I finally thought I'd get some peace, you decide to pick up and move to another god forsaken town where it would start all over again! And what about now? I'm the one that wants this, why is it not my decision now? Huh? It's not because you think I'm not ready, it's because you can't handle losing me as backup and you know it."

With that, Dean brushes past him and heads back into the house, slamming the door behind him. Bobby had made his way outside when he heard the yelling start and is standing at the bottom of the porch steps staring at John and Sam. John glances at him and rubs his hand down his face as Sam starts talking.

"Dad, he deserves this."

"I know that, Sam. I didn't intend to come out here to yell at him or even to tell him no again. I came out here to really discuss it with him but when I thought you two had been planning on it anyway...I guess I just lost my temper."

Sam doesn't say anything else because he can see in Johns eyes that he's telling the truth. Bobby doesn't say anything either, just leads the way back into the house. They get dinner ready and Sam goes up to Deans room to let him know, but the door is locked. Sam yells through the door to let Dean know dinner is done before going back downstairs. The next several days pass with Dean not saying much of anything to any of them. He spends most of his time out in the yard. On the fourth day, John decides to call the clinic and set Dean up an appointment. He knows they're cutting it close, the clinics first opening was two days before Dean is supposed to go into heat. They make it to the clinic around noon so Dean can meet with the alphas and learn their background. After meeting with them, they set up a room for Dean to stay in for the duration of his heat. The clinic is set up to allow the omegas and alphas to spend the week together in a private room to allow the omega the greatest chances of conceiving. They go back to Bobbys to wait until Dean comes into heat and then take him back into the clinic. John doesn't feel comfortable leaving Dean there for the week by himself but the policy states that the omega must stay in order to allow full access by the alpha to ensure conception. After Dean gets back from the clinic after the week, he seems to sleep most of the next week, clearly spent from the weeks activities. He has another appointment at the clinic a month after his heat to do some labs and an ultrasound to see if the pairing was successful. The results come back positive and Dean can't fight the huge smile on his face when they find out. The clinic also offers childbirth education classes for the omega and either their partner or whoever is going to be their coach during the delivery. The classes typically run for 6-8 weeks and begin after the six month of pregnancy. They go ahead and get Dean signed up for the classes since he didn't get the opportunity with his previous pregnancy. After a few more days, Dean finally starts feeling nauseous in the morning. It's not too bad yet and as he enters the kitchen John announces that he and Sam have found a hunt near the border of the state. They expect to be gone for two weeks and head out after lunch. When they leave, Dean goes in and lays down on the couch to try to fight off the cramps that had started just before lunch. Bobby goes upstairs to work on the room across the hall from Deans bedroom. After it was confirmed that he was pregnant, Bobby began working on cleaning out the extra room to turn it into a nursery. He has a lot of work to do on it but figures he has eight more months to work on it. He started by removing all of the old books that had been stacked in there and pulling out the forgotten furniture. When John and Sam get back they find Bobby in the kitchen reading the paper and drinking a glass of milk. It's nearly two in the afternoon and John scoffs at his old friend.

"Since when do you drink milk?"

"Since the smell of coffee started making your oldest sick."

He grins at John who returns the smirk.

"How is Dean doing?"

"Sicker'n a dog. He's in the bathroom now. Did it hit him this bad before? He's spent most of the last two weeks in there."

John nods, looking over to the bathroom.

"Yeah, he was pretty sick."

Just then they hear the bathroom door open and Dean leans against the frame, holding his stomach. Sam gets an evil grin and pulls the large slice of apple pie out of the bag he was holding and holds it in front of Deans face.

"Hey, Dean, we brought you some pie!"

Dean opens his eyes and glares at the offending dessert. He swallows convulsively and Sam can see his face go green almost instantly right before meeting Sams gaze.

"I hate you!"

His stomach suddenly revolts and he slams the bathroom door closed back behind him right before he vomits into the toilet again. Sam starts quietly laughing as he sets the pie in the fridge. Bobby just rolls his eyes.

"Damn ijit."

Sam and John unpack their bags and sit down at the table right as Dean comes walking back out. He glares at Sam the entire way back to the couch to lay down. He curls up on his side, wrapping his arms around his middle and closes his eyes. The cramps are nearly as bad as the nausea. John gets up and goes in next to Dean, squatting in front of his face and rubbing his arm.

"Hey, son, how are you feeling?"

Dean looks at him and swallows down the bile that is wanting to come back up his throat before answering.

"Tired."

"The cramps been pretty bad?"

Dean swallows again and just nods his head slightly while closing his eyes, not wanting to cause his stomach to revolt again. John looks into the kitchen to address Bobby.

"Do you have a heating pad or hot water bottle?"

Bobby thinks about it for a minute before shaking his head.

"No, you ruined the last heating pad I had after you went after that werewolf."

"Well, I'm going to run back into town. He's cramping up pretty bad and Mary used to say that a heating pad helped."

He turns back to Dean.

"Do you want to ride along? The fresh air might do you good."

Dean opens his eyes and looks at John, shaking his head.

"No, thanks. Too tired to go out."

John nods at him and along with Bobby heads to the store. Sam stays behind to sit with Dean in case he needs anything. After ten minutes he goes into the other room where Dean is dozing on the couch.

"Hey, Dean, you hungry or need anything?"

Dean opens his eyes and meets Sams gaze.

"No thanks, Sammy. I'm not feeling so great."

"Still having cramps?"

"Yeah. Do you know when they're getting back?"

"They've only been gone for ten minutes, they'll probably be gone for a while."

Dean lets out a breath and slowly makes his way to his feet. Sam grabs his elbow for a minute when it looks like Dean is going to fall after standing. Dean rubs his face and takes a deep breath before opening his eyes and nodding to Sam. Sam releases his arm as Dean slowly makes his way to the bathroom.

"I'm going to soak in the tub for a while. Damn cramps."

Dean soaks in the tub for close to an hour and is glad to see John and Bobby have returned when he leaves the bathroom.

* * *

Dean has reached four months and although he has gained most of his appetite back, the morning sickness and cramps have not really let up as much as he had hoped. The cramps last all day and he is still really sick up until about noon, with occasional nausea throughout the day depending on what they are doing. Right now they are in the clothes aisle looking for some new pants for Dean. He has finally started showing and has been complaining about not being able to fasten any of his pants. They decided to stay away from denim for the duration of the pregnancy and are focusing on sweats, track pants and cargo pants that have elastic in the waist. Dean comes walking back over to them with a hand pressed into his slightly distended abdomen. John looks up at him as he comes to a halt.

"Hey, you feeling better?"

Dean takes a deep breath and glares briefly at the table handing out free samples of some kind of cooked shrimp before looking back at John.

"Not really. How much longer are we going to be here? I'm ready to go."

Sam slightly scoffs at his brother.

"Dean, the whole reason we came out here was because you were complaining about your clothes not fitting."

Dean swallows and takes a deep breath with his eyes closed before opening them and responding. Sam instantly feels bad about his comment when he sees how green his brother looks right now.

"I'm not saying we need to go home now, Sam, but I don't think I can stand being around that shrimp for too much longer."

"I get that, I do, but don't you think you should at least do a little shopping before we move on? This store is the best shot at getting the most comfortable pants for you."

Dean can't answer, his nausea is quickly growing from the smell of the cooking seafood. He closes his eyes and takes controlled breaths, trying to will his stomach to settle. All of a sudden he feels dizzy and Johns hands are on him, holding him steady as he sways on his feet. John guides him to a bench near the end of the aisle and has him sit. He hunches over and keeps his eyes closed while breathing through his mouth. John keeps a hand on his shoulder, rubbing it gently.

"Easy, son, just take slow even breaths."

Dean sits like that for another five minutes before the nausea becomes too much and he has to rush to the restroom again. This time John follows and waits outside the door, listening as his son vomits some more and then quietly moans. He waits for another ten minutes before Dean finally opens up the door and holds himself on the frame. He keeps taking deep breaths and John can see how pale he is. He is starting to sweat and he grimaces, causing John to suspect that the cramps have started up again as well. Even though they hadn't been out long, John decides that they need to take Dean back so he can lay down.

"You okay?"

Dean opens his eyes and shakes his head. His eyes start watering as he answers John.

"No, dad, I'm sorry but I want to go home. I feel like crap and it's all because of that fucking seafood."

Dean reaches up and wipes his eyes as his lower lip trembles very slightly. John can see that Dean is getting worked up and quickly shushes him before starting to rub his back.

"Easy, son, it's okay. We'll go back."

Bobby and Sam walk up to them each holding a couple of bags. When Dean ran for the bathroom, they decided to go ahead and grab some clothes for Dean and checked out. They stand quietly as Dean continues trying to calm himself down.

"I'm sorry. I know this is the whole reason we came out here and that we haven't been here very long, but I want to go back, please?"

The look Dean gives him is so pitiful that John couldn't say no if he wanted to.

"Yeah, we'll go back. Don't be sorry, son, it's alright. Just calm down, okay?"

Dean nods as he curses his hormones. They finally notice Sam and Bobby standing there and John gives them a small smile in thanks when he realizes they have already purchased some clothes for Dean. They load up in the Impala and make the half hour drive back to Bobbys place. Dean is exhausted and goes to his bedroom to lay down.

* * *

**Authors note:** Sorry this took so long, my muse was giving me fits. Hope it was worth the wait. I'm going to Italy for a couple of weeks with the high school group and will be away from my laptop until July when I get back so I will be unable to update again until then. As always, thanks to my consistent readers as well as new fans and for the reviews. I appreciate them all!


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Hot Blooded

**Author:** Sesshomaru-gal

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Summary:** In an AU where men are either omegas or alphas, Dean goes into heat in the middle of a hunt. Knowing it's not safe to travel with an omega in heat near other alphas, John and Sam make the trek to spend the week at Bobby's to wait out Deans heat.

**Characters:** Dean, Sam, John, Bobby, Castiel.

**Chapters:** 9/?

**Status:** Incomplete

**Disclaimer:** All Supernatural characters are the property of the CW network and Eric Kripke. I do not own any rights to the show or characters. This fiction is for entertainment purposes only and I do not make any money off of it.

**Notes/Warnings:** This story contains in heat male, knotting, brotherly schmoop, mpreg, teen mpreg and miscarriage. This is not wincest. Omegas are physically built like alphas and are typically bisexual. The difference is that they do in fact have a womb and a birth canal just behind their testicles. Omegas are in heat for a full week out of every month. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! Comments are welcome and appreciated.

* * *

**Authors note: **Ok, I want to start out by saying that I apologize for the wait and I hope it was worth it. I would also like to address some concerns that I have received. I didn't make it very clear on the relationship that omegas have with other people either in society or in their family. In this universe, family members are naturally inclined to be extremely protective of the omegas within the family. They do not feel like they are being held down because of the omega going into heat a week every month and generally pay close attention to when they do go into heat to better protect them. They generally do not allow their teenage omegas to go to school during the week they are in heat. Obviously, John made quite a few mistakes with Dean since he has always been obsessed with the hunt, but most families are more careful with their omegas. John and Sam do not feel burdened in any way from Dean being an omega. Dean does not feel any less of a man or human in general just because he is an omega. He is who he is and doesn't think about the what ifs. In the instances that omegas hook up unbeknownst to their family, both sides are consenting, so the omega does not feel victimized in any way. It is merely a way of life that everyone is used to. Also, Dean did not feel victimized in any way when Sam was tormenting him with the vibrator. He wore it willingly and would in fact have done the exact same thing that Sam did with the remote had their roles been reversed. All's fair in sibling rivalry and prank wars. Thanks again to those who continue to follow this story, I appreciate your reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Dean has just had his 20 week check up and everything is going great. The doctor asked if he wanted to know the sex of the baby, but he's afraid of jinxing it so he said he would rather wait. He has a considerable swell under his shirt and proudly sports his baby bump. They are shopping around for some baby stuff to start filling up the nursery. It has been emptied out and thoroughly cleaned to Deans liking. John and Bobby are in the automotive department while Dean and Sam look through the baby stuff. They aren't quite ready for furniture yet, but Dean wants to get an idea of what he wants. He's already picked out the crib and changing table that he likes. It's one of those beds that can be changed as the child grows, turning from a crib to a toddler bed and finally to a full sized bed and it is cherry oak. Dean's got his arms full of various toys and clothes and runs excitedly up to Sam, who is sitting on a bench near the aisle. Sam just laughs at the goofy grin on his brothers face as he runs up to him.

"Sam! Look at all this stuff! They make blankets with teething rings attached and this book plays music and look at these little shoes! I bet your Sasquatch feet were never this small!"

Sam closes his eyes momentarily while shaking his head as he continues laughing at his brother. He stands up and looks at some of the things stuffed in Deans arms.

"That's great, Dean. Listen, will you be okay here by yourself for a bit? I'm going to go check on dad and Bobby, make sure they're playing nice."

"Yeah, go, I'll be fine here all alone. It's not like I need someone to help me carry this stuff or anything. I hope there's not a random mugging, because, you know, I'm fragile now. I may not be able to protect myself."

"Shut up, jerk! I think those pregnancy hormones are frying your brain."

"Yeah, whatever, bitch. Go, I'll be fine. I'm almost done here anyway, I'll meet you over there in a few."

"Yeah, okay."

He walks away laughing as Dean walks back towards the toys. Today has been a good day with Deans hormones. Some days he's too emotional to try to joke with, so today's silly antics are refreshing. Dean remembers something he wanted to ask his brother and runs back out into the aisle.

"Sammy!"

Before he can get anywhere, however, he runs into somebody which causes him to drop everything and lose his balance. The man quickly grabs him before he falls back.

"Oh shit, man, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

Dean is about to answer him when he catches the mans gaze and they just stand there looking at each other. His hazel-green eyes meeting piercing blue as he fights to say anything. He finally breaks eye contact and scratches nervously at his neck, grinning slightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

The man bends down and starts picking up the items Dean has dropped and slowly stands back up, letting his eyes run across Deans body as he does. His eyes fall on Deans five month pregnant belly and his heart skips a beat before he looks back into Deans eyes. Dean blushes as he realizes this dark haired stranger is totally checking him out. The man hands the items back to Dean before speaking again.  
"Here. Again, I'm sorry. I'll let you catch up to your alpha."

His face turns to one of confusion when Dean starts laughing.

"Who, Sammy? He's not my alpha, he's my little brother. Actually, I don't have an alpha."

"Oh. It's just that...I thought, with you being pregnant...unless you're not! I'm sorry! I just assumed...I mean you're in the baby section and I mean, you look..."

Dean laughs harder at the flushed embarrassment on the guys face.

"Hey, calm down, okay? I am. I just haven't found anyone yet to settle down with, so I used a donor."

The other man visibly relaxes and takes a deep breath before holding out his hand.

"I'm Castiel. Castiel Novak."

Dean shakes his hand.

"Dean Winchester."

"So, Dean, if you don't mind me asking, how far along are you?"

"Five months. Actually, we just came from a doctors appointment."

"Oh, how is everything going? Good I hope."

"Yeah, it's just fine. Everything's right on track."

"Good. Listen, I have to get going, but do you live around here? Maybe we could go for coffee or something sometime."

"Well, I'm supposed to watch my caffeine intake."

Castiel's face falls and shifts uncomfortably.

"Oh, well, that's alright. Um, have a nice day and good luck with everything."

He goes to walk away when Dean quickly grabs his arm to hold him in place.

"No, no, I mean we can still do something, I just can't have coffee."

Castiel smiles and nods at him. He glances down at his arm and Dean realizes that he still has a hold of the handsome man standing before him and chuckles awkwardly before removing his hand.

"Sorry, I'm not trying to manhandle you or anything."

Castiel smiles at him again before answering.

"No, it's okay."

Before he can say more, Sam and the others come walking over. Dean follows Castiel's gaze and sees his family approaching.  
"Hey, did you find what you need?"

John nods and moves to stand slightly between his son and the man who can't seem to remove his eyes from Dean.

"Yeah, we got everything. Who's this?"

Castiel flinches slightly at Johns gruff tone, but Dean is unfazed by it.

"This is Castiel. I ran into him when I was trying to catch up to Sam."

Castiel feels nervous under Johns stare. The older man seems to be sizing him up and he's concerned what the verdict will be. The man seems to dismiss him as he turns back to Dean.

"You ready? We've got everything we came for."

"Yeah, I think I found what I need for now. Why don't you head to checkout, I'll be there in a minute."

John gives Castiel another hard stare before nodding slightly and starting to walk away. After a few steps he calls back over his shoulder.

"Don't take too long, we need to get going."

Sam reluctantly follows behind, giving the man a stare down of his own. Once they're out of earshot, Castiel lets out a sigh of relief.

"Are they always that...pleasant?"

Dean chuckles slightly.

"You have no idea. Look, don't worry about them, they're just a little overprotective. Listen, if you changed your mind, I understand. They can be a little tough to be around."

Castiel immediately looks Dean in the eyes, not liking the defeated tone of his voice. He pulls a card out of his pocket and hands it to Dean.

"I won't change my mind. Here's my business card, it has my home and cell number on it. Give me a call sometime. Maybe we can go out for lunch or something."

He is stunned by the bright smile that finds it way onto Deans face.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

They stand there for a few more minutes just looking at each other before Dean puts the card into his pocket and clears his throat.

"Well, I guess I should get going before they come back for me."

"Yeah, I have an appointment to get to, so I guess I'll be hearing from you soon?"

"Yeah, definitely. See ya."

Dean turns and watches Castiel walk away, liking how delicious the other man looks in denim. He closes his eyes and quietly groans as his body starts reacting to the sight of Castiel. He takes a few deep breaths with his eyes closed and adjusts his pants before making his way to the others, cursing his hormones along the way. Ever since he hit the second trimester, his arousal has seemed to increase by ten, which is pretty strong considering where it started. When he finally reaches the others, they have already checked out and are waiting impatiently. He pays for his items and they make the way out to the car. Bobby keeps giving him a sly smirk while the other two seem to be upset at the exchange between Dean and Castiel. John is the first to say anything.

"So, what the hell was that?"

Dean looks confusingly at him as they climb into the Impala.

"What?"

"That guy."

"Castiel? We were just talking. He wants to have lunch sometime."

"Don't you think it's a little soon to be hooking up with somebody?"

"Dad, nobody said anything about 'hooking up', he just wants to have lunch. It's not against the law or anything."

"Dean, I don't think you're thinking with a clear head."

"You know, I'm sick of everybody thinking I can't make my own decisions and saying I'm not thinking straight because of the hormones. Were you like this with mom?"

Before John can say anything, though, Bobby gives him a look and cuts in.

"No, he didn't, because he knew she'd kick his ass if he was."

John just grunts at the comment and tightens his grip on the steering wheel.

"Now tell, me John, what it could possibly hurt?"

"I just don't think he should be taking unnecessary risks while he's pregnant."

Dean rolls his eyes and addresses his father.

"It's not an unnecessary risk to have lunch with him."

"How do you know? You just met him."

"Isn't that the point of going out? To get to know someone? Look, I don't care if it pisses you off, but I'm going to call him."

With that the conversation is over and they are quiet the rest of the way home. Sam doesn't approve of Dean dating while he's pregnant, but he also understands that you can't help when you meet someone that you're attracted to. When they get back to the house, Dean takes his stuff up to the nursery so he can be alone. He's still upset about the argument and doesn't feel like talking to anyone. He hears a quiet knock at the door and turns to find his brother.

"Hey, Dean, can we talk a minute?"

"You going to jump down my throat?"

"No. Dean, I don't think it's a good idea for you to get attached to somebody right now..."

Dean huffs and interrupts him.

"Not you too, Sam!"

"Listen, just hear me out a minute. I don't think it's a good idea, but if you like him I think you should give him a chance."

Dean looks at him warily.

"Why?"

Sam sighs and walks further into the room.

"If you like this guy, and the feelings are mutual, then I don't see why you can't give it a chance. I mean he already knows your pregnant, right?"

"Yeah, he knows. Actually, he thought you were my alpha."

"He did?"

"Yeah. That's when I told him I didn't have an alpha, that I used a donor."

"He didn't act bothered by it?"

"No. Actually, he was checking me out. He bent over to pick up what I had dropped and kept looking at my stomach."

"Well, then I think you should call him. I mean, if he's still interested after meeting dad, there might be something there."

Dean finally looks up and gives Sam a small grin.

"Thanks, Sammy."

* * *

Castiel's sitting in his office just finishing up some paperwork before heading out for lunch. Just as he files the last page his cell phone rings. He doesn't recognize the number but still picks it up.

"Hello? Castiel Novak speaking."

"Hey, Castiel. It's Dean. I was wondering if you had any plans for lunch?"

Castiel leans back in his chair as a huge smile crosses his face. Before he can say anything, one of his colleagues passes his door and sees the smile across his face.

"Hey, Novak! What's with the grin, you going to get laid or something?"

Castiel immediately covers his phone as the smile falls.

"Shut up, Mike! How do you know I don't have a client on the phone?"

"You don't smile like that for a client! Give him a kiss for me, will ya?"

Castiel uncovers the phone to throw a book at him. The man continues walking down the hallway laughing. Castiel gets up to grab the book and shut his door. As he sits back down, he can hear Dean laughing on the other end.

"Well, that Mike sure sounds nice!"

"Sorry about that. Mike's an obnoxious jerk. What can I do for you?"

"I was hoping maybe we could meet for lunch. I mean, if you're not busy."

"No, I'm not busy. You in the mood for anything specific? There's this great Italian place a couple of blocks from my office."

"Oh my god, I am sooo jonesing for Italian right now. Where's it at, I can meet you there."

"You don't have to meet me, I can pick you up."

"I don't want you going out of your way. Besides I don't want you wasting your entire lunch just driving out to get me."

"Trust me, it's not a problem. What's your address? I'm leaving the office now."

He is up and tugging his jacket on as he writes down directions to Bobby's house. As soon as he pulls up in front of the house, he thinks he may have gotten the directions wrong. He steps out of the car and goes up to the porch right as the door opens and John walks out. Castiel lets out a sigh of relief and holds out his hand.

"We weren't formally introduced before. I'm Castiel Novak."

John glances at his hand before turning his hard gaze back to Castiel's face, causing Castiel to drop his hand and shift uncomfortably.

"So, um, is Dean ready?"

"He'll be out in a minute. I want to talk to you. What are you playing at?"

Castiel frowns, trying to figure out what he can say to prevent from royally pissing off the older man standing before him.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand what you are asking me?"

John comes down the steps to stand in front of Castiel.

"What do you expect to get out of this?"

"I am not expecting anything out of this. We are just going out to lunch."

"Yeah, now you're going to lunch. What are you wanting to happen with my son? If you're just looking for a notch in your belt then you'd better just get your ass back in your car and leave now. You know he's pregnant, right?"

"Yes, sir. He told me at the store the other day."

"Well, then, you know the last thing he needs is instability and someone coming in and screwing up what he has here."

"Yes, sir. I'm not trying to mess things up for Dean. I like him, the last thing I want is to hurt him. I want to get to know him better."

"You understand that with a baby thrown into the mix there's not going to be a lot of room for just you two. Once that baby is here, he's going to be relying on everyone to help out. If you stick around, he's going to need you to be there for him, be there for the baby. They're a package deal, this isn't a game. Me and his brother work over the road and we don't need to be worrying about whether he can rely on you. If you're going to be here, be here. Don't just string him along, getting him attached and then kick him to the curb when you decide you don't want the commitment."

"I completely understand, sir. I have no intention of hurting Dean. I swear I will treat him with nothing but respect."

John closes the distance until they are mere inches apart.

"I'm going to hold you to that. 'Cause if he gets hurt, I'll find you and I'm going to kick your ass to hell and back. Do you understand?"

Castiel audibly swallows and nods his head.

"Yes, sir."

Just then, the door opens and Dean steps out onto the porch, frowning at the scene before him.

"Is everything alright?"

John glances at his oldest before turning back to Castiel.

"It'd better be."

He turns and goes up the porch and back into the house. Dean approaches a very nervous Castiel.

"Are you okay?"

Castiel puts what he hopes to be a reassuring grin on his face before answering.

"Yeah, everything's fine. We were just talking until you came out."

"About what?"

"Nothing, it's not important. Are you ready to go?"

He can tell that Dean doesn't buy the line, but thankfully he lets it go.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

Castiel walks around to the passenger side of the car to open the door for Dean to sit and then closed it behind him. He gets into the drivers seat and they head out to the Italian restaurant.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Hot Blooded

**Author:** Sesshomaru-gal

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Summary:** In an AU where men are either omegas or alphas, Dean goes into heat in the middle of a hunt. Knowing it's not safe to travel with an omega in heat near other alphas, John and Sam make the trek to spend the week at Bobby's to wait out Deans heat.

**Characters:** Dean, Sam, John, Bobby, Castiel.

**Chapters:** 10/?

**Status:** Incomplete

**Disclaimer:** All Supernatural characters are the property of the CW network and Eric Kripke. I do not own any rights to the show or characters. This fiction is for entertainment purposes only and I do not make any money off of it.

**Notes/Warnings:** This story contains in heat male, knotting, brotherly schmoop, mpreg, teen mpreg and miscarriage. This is not wincest. Omegas are physically built like alphas and are typically bisexual. The difference is that they do in fact have a womb and a birth canal just behind their testicles. Omegas are in heat for a full week out of every month. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! Comments are welcome and appreciated.

* * *

**Authors note: **I want to apologize for this being so late, I had no problem writing the first half but got a little sidetracked trying to sort out my pictures from my vacation. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and that it was worth the wait. I'll try not to take so long on the next chapter. As always, thanks to all of my readers and your comments!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

They make it to the restaurant and Castiel parks as close as he can to the door so Dean doesn't have to walk too far. Once they enter, the hostess shows them to their table and waits for their drink orders. Dean looks at the menu she has provided and searches out the drink section.

"I'll have sweetened iced tea."

Castiel looks up at her to answer.

"I'll have the same, please."

She leaves them to look over the menus while she gets their drinks. Dean looks over the menu as he starts talking.

"So, Castiel, what do you do?"

Castiel looks over at him before looking back down to his menu.

"I'm an accountant. I'm actually co-partner for my firm, so I can take as long of a lunch as I like."

He grins over at Dean as he says it and Dean blushes slightly before returning the grin.

"Wow, co-partner. You must be pretty good at what you do."

"Everybody else seems to think so. I mean, we have our down days just as much as anybody else, but I think we do pretty well. What do you do? Well, I guess you don't really do a whole lot right now...not that you're lazy or anything! I just mean, with you being pregnant, I can't imagine you working full time anywhere. I mean, not that you _can't_ work, I just didn't think you'd want to strain yourself too much. God, I'm sorry, that didn't come out at all the way I wanted it to."

Dean starts chuckling, causing Castiel to look up.

"It's okay, Cass. I know what you mean."

He stops talking due to the look on the other man's face. He can't read it and is soon frowning in confusion. Castiel grins slightly before answering.

"Did you just call me 'Cass?'

Dean frowns down at the table momentarily in thought before meeting Castiel's gaze again. He hadn't intended to say it and didn't realize he had until Castiel pointed it out.

"I'm sorry, I didn't actually mean to say it."

"No, it's okay. Actually, I liked it. It's just that nobody's ever called me that before."

Before Dean can answer, the waitress returns with their drinks and waits for their order. Dean glances once more through his menu before ordering.

"I'll have the lasagna with garlic bread, the chicken alfredo with mushroom sauce and an order of cheese sticks with marinara sauce please."

When he finishes his order, he glances up and blushes at the look she's giving him after his large order. He quickly looks back down as she closes her mouth and jots down his order before turning to Castiel. He is not pleased with the look she gave Dean and looks over to the man sitting in front of him before answering her, refusing to make eye contact.

"I'll have the same."

She glances between the two men and collects the menus before leaving to place their order. Castiel glares at her as she walks away. His attention is turned back to his date when Dean starts talking. He refuses to meets Castiel's gaze.

"I'm sorry. Everything just looks so good. I mean I don't expect you to pay for everything..."

Castiel reaches over without thinking and lifts Dean's chin to look him in the eyes, interrupting what Dean was saying.

"Dean, you don't need to be sorry. I wouldn't care if you ordered one of everything on the menu, you're not paying for anything. If you remember, I asked you out."

"No, you didn't. I called you and asked you to lunch..."

"Dean. I initialized the date by asking you out for coffee and giving you my card."

"Yeah, well, that doesn't mean I can make a pig of myself."

"You're not making a pig of yourself, Dean. You're five months pregnant, you need to eat more than someone who isn't. And for the record, I think you're gorgeous. Pregnancy definitely suits you."

Dean looks down, blushing even more than he had and grins. The waitress returned with their food right as Castiel said that and gasped quietly. Dean didn't hear it but Castiel gives her a cold look as she places the food down in front of them. She blushes and quickly leaves them without another word at the look Castiel is giving her. They eat quietly for about ten minutes before Castiel begins scooting his chair back from the table.

"Will you excuse me for a few minutes, I'll be back."

Dean nods and watches him walk away before continuing on his lasagna. He has nearly finished his chicken alfredo and cheese sticks by the time Castiel returns to the table. He looks up as Castiel sits down.

"Are you okay?"

Castiel scoots closer to the table and gives him a reassuring smile.

"Yes, everything is fine. I see you're enjoying your lunch."

He motions to Deans nearly empty plates. Dean blushes again and gives him a shy smile.

"Yeah, it's really good, thank you."

"It's my pleasure."

Castiel was only able to eat his lasagna and a few cheese sticks before he became too full so he resigned himself to watching Dean eat in silence. Shortly after Dean finishes his meal, a waiter comes to remove their plates, followed by a gentleman in a nice suit who is holding two plates with chocolate mousse on them. Dean looks at the man in confusion as the plates are set down in front of him and Castiel because they hadn't ordered dessert yet. He looks back up right as the man begins speaking.

"My name is Michael, I am the head manager here and I would like to apologize for the behavior of my waitress. I assure you that her behavior is not tolerated and will be dealt with accordingly and I hope this doesn't discourage you from dining here in the future. As a token of our apology, I hope you enjoy the dessert on the house."

Castiel nods to him.

"Thank you."

Dean watches the manager walk away momentarily before turning his attention back to the handsome accountant who has already started on his dessert. His eyes start watering as it dawns on him what has happened.

"You did that for me?"

Castiel looks up and gives him a kind smile.

"Yes. Whether you're pregnant or not, you didn't deserve that. Okay?"

Dean nods but looks down immediately as tears start to spill down his cheeks. He reaches up with a shaky hand to wipe them away. He takes in a shuddering breath right as he feels an arm wrap around him. He looks to his left right as Castiel is taking his free hand and cupping Dean's face. Dean's tears fall harder when he sees the concern written on the accountant's face. Castiel frowns and kisses Dean gently on the forehead before speaking.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Dean chokes back a sob and takes a calming breath before attempting what he hopes is a reassuring smile.

"Nothing, it's just...nobody's done anything like that for me before. And mostly it's the freaking hormones. I'm sorry, I usually try to stay away from chick flick moments."

Before he can say more, Castiel's lips come crashing down onto his, stopping any other concerns from spilling out. He closes his eyes and moans quietly as they deepen the kiss, their tongues gaining entrance into each others mouths. When they pull apart, he looks into Castiel's eyes, trying to catch his breath. Castiel wipes away the remaining tears before speaking.

"I wouldn't mind a few chick flick moments. Especially if it means I get to kiss you like that."

Dean smirks as Castiel kisses him once more on the cheek before returning to his seat. They finish the dessert and head back to the car. Castiel is not quite ready to get back to work so he takes Dean to a local park where they sit and just talk for another hour. Castiel sighs as he realizes he needs to get back to the office and escorts Dean back to car to make the trip back to Bobby's. They pull up in the salvage yard but before Dean can get out of the car, Castiel grabs him and kisses him more passionately than he had been able to do in the restaurant. He has both of his hands curved around Deans jaw and holds him in place when they break apart. They sit there for several minutes just staring into each others eyes before he lets Dean go.

"So, I was wondering if I could see you again?"

Deans face splits into a smile so bright that Castiel can't help but smile back.

"Definitely. I can't wait."

Dean writes down his cell number to give to the handsome man next to him. He had called on Bobby's phone earlier and Dean thought it would be better if Castiel called him on his cell. He climbs out of the car with Castiel's leftovers since the accountant said he wouldn't be able to finish it. Dean watches the car pull away, going inside when he can no longer see it.

* * *

Castiel watches out his rear view mirror until he can no longer see the house in the middle of the salvage yard. He is so happy with how lunch went that he already wants to call the young hunter. He makes it back to his office nearly floating on air and is pulled out of his reverie by his office phone ringing.

"Hello, Castiel Novak speaking."

"_Christ! It's about freaking time you showed up! What the hell took you so long?"_

Castiel closes his eyes and rubs them as he sighs. His partner in the firm isn't always the easiest guy to get along with and sometimes Castiel wonders why they are still friends.

"I went out to lunch."

"_You were gone for three hours! What the hell were you doing? Did you walk across town and back?!"_

"No. As a matter of fact, I was with someone."

"_You were with someone. Care to elaborate?"_

"Look, I met someone at the store the other day and asked him out to lunch. Is that okay with you?"

"_...You dog!? Why the hell didn't you say anything? I wouldn't have busted your balls."_

"Yeah, you would have."

"_Okay, so I would have, but I totally would've understood. So, how was he?"_

"How was he what?"

"_Come on, man, don't leave me hanging on the details. You got laid, right?"_

"What?! No! It wasn't...We just went to lunch."

"_Oh, come on! You don't take a three hour lunch without getting some action! Spill, dude!"_

"Alright, we may have kissed..."

"_Dude! Come on, you're killing me here!"_

"We may have kissed at the restaurant..."

"_May have, or did?"_

"Okay, we kissed once at the restaurant."

"_Then what? You kissed once at the restaurant, so where else did you kiss?"_

"Well, we kissed once at the restaurant, and then we kind of made out in the car when I took him home."

"_You dog! Okay, so when are you seeing him again? I mean, you ARE seeing him again right?"_

"Well, we don't have anything official planned yet but I was thinking of asking him out for this weekend.

"_So, is he alpha or omega?"_

"Omega."

"_You are totally in! You're going to get so much ass!"_

"I'm not just trying to get into his pants! I really like him. He might even be the one."

"_Oh no, Cassie, don't do that! Don't be falling hard for this omega! You just met him."_

"Don't call me that, you know I hate it! And you haven't met Dean. He's kind and sweet, he has these gorgeous expressive hazel-green eyes, and full lips that I can't stop thinking about."

"_Oh, I see, it's a physical thing. You'll bang him for a while and then move on. That's healthy."_

Castiel takes a deep breath and holds it for several seconds before releasing it. He is trying his best not to lose his temper.

"Brent, that is not healthy. And I've never felt this way about anyone before. The moment I looked into his eyes...I don't know. I just want to be around him."

"_Man, you know I'm just giving you a hard time. I'm glad you found someone. You've been alone for far too long. I really hopes it works for you."_

"...Thank you."

"_Yeah, anytime man. Look, I'll let you get back to work. And give your omega a call! I'm serious man, don't wait."_

"Yeah, okay Brent. Bye."

With that he hangs up and looks at his cell phone, scrolling down to Dean's number and just stares at it.

* * *

Dean walks into Bobby's house with a huge grin on his face. The other three hunters are sitting at the table drinking coffee just watching as Dean puts his food in the fridge. He gets a glass of milk and sits to join them at the table, still grinning. Sam is grinning back at the goofy look on his brother's face.

"I take it everything went well."

Dean takes a drink of his milk before answering.

"Yeah, it went great. He took me to this great Italian place. Had chicken alfredo, lasagna and cheese sticks. It was awesome!"

"I can't believe you had any left over, the way you've been eating."

"Actually those are Cass', he couldn't finish his so he gave it to me."

John cuts into the conversation.

"Are you two going out again?"

"I don't know, probably. Why? Do you have a problem with it?"

"I just don't want you getting in over your head."

"Well, I'm not."

Dean scoots away from the table and puts his glass in the sink. He walks towards the door before glancing back at them.

"I'm going to lay down for a while."

He leaves the room and makes his way up to his bedroom. Right as he shuts the door behind him, his cell phone starts ringing. He grins when he sees the name on the caller id.

"Hey, Cass!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Hot Blooded

**Author:** Sesshomaru-gal

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Summary:** In an AU where men are either omegas or alphas, Dean goes into heat in the middle of a hunt. Knowing it's not safe to travel with an omega in heat near other alphas, John and Sam make the trek to spend the week at Bobby's to wait out Deans heat.

**Characters:** Dean, Sam, John, Bobby, Castiel.

**Chapters:** 11/?

**Status:** Incomplete

**Disclaimer:** All Supernatural characters are the property of the CW network and Eric Kripke. I do not own any rights to the show or characters. This fiction is for entertainment purposes only and I do not make any money off of it.

**Notes/Warnings:** This story contains in heat male, knotting, brotherly schmoop, mpreg, teen mpreg and miscarriage. This is not wincest. Omegas are physically built like alphas and are typically bisexual. The difference is that they do in fact have a womb and a birth canal just behind their testicles. Omegas are in heat for a full week out of every month. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! Comments are welcome and appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Dean and Castiel talked for forty-five minutes and plan on meeting up the coming weekend. When they hang up, Dean lies down to take a nap. It's just now Monday, so he has to wait five more days for Saturday to come around before he can see the young accountant again. He didn't realize how tired he was until Sam came upstairs to get him up for dinner.

"Hey, you okay?"

Dean slowly sits up yawning, stretching his arms over his head before answering his brother.

"Yeah, I'm good. What time is it?"

"Six. You slept almost three hours. Dinner's ready, you hungry?"

Dean stands quickly, unconsciously rubbing his swollen abdomen.

"Definitely. What're we having?"

"Dad barbecued some steaks on the grill, and Bobby made some french fries."

"Awesome! Lets go!"

He nearly shoves Sam out of the way in his haste, causing his brother to laugh and shake his head at him.

The rest of the week passes by slowly for Dean, and by the time Saturday rolls around, they are all irritated by his anxiousness. Shortly after noon, a knock comes at the door, and before anybody else can move Dean is already off of the couch and making his way to the door. Sam almost laughs at the sight of his brother springing from the couch like a jack-in-the-box. Dean opens the door and smiles so brightly at the accountant that Castiel's breath catches in his throat. Once he regains his composure he leads the way to his car. When they climb in, Castiel hands a single red rose and box of chocolates to Dean, causing him to blush and mumble an embarrassed thanks. They drive in silence for thirty minutes, Dean quietly eating his chocolates, before pulling to a drive-in theater that will be showing two movies. Dean hadn't known what the official plan for the day was, but he had hoped they would eat first. Castiel pays and parks the car in a good spot in relation to the screen. Just as Dean opens his mouth to speak, Castiel reaches into the back seat and pulls out what appears to be a picnic basket and sets it on the seat between them while he reaches back and also grabs a thick blanket. He grabs it all and motions for Dean to follow him out of the car. He lays the blanket out on the ground and sets the basket down on it before sitting down, Dean following his lead. Castiel pulls out a large bottle of sparkling grape juice with a couple of wine glasses. He pours them each a glass and then starts pulling the food out of the basket. It's nothing fancy, but he hopes Dean likes it. He pulls out several ham and cheese sandwiches, a container of fruit salad, potato salad and a pumpkin pie with a tub of whipped cream. He chances a glance up at Dean and almost laughs at the hungry look he sees there. They start eating right as the movie starts. They eat in silence leaning up against the front of the car. After a while, Castiel leans closer to Dean and wraps his arm around his shoulders. Dean tenses for a moment before leaning into the embrace. Luckily there aren't many other people there since most people prefer to go to the drive-in when it's dark. It's a warm day, but is slightly overcast so it's not too bright to see the movie. About halfway through the first movie, Castiel feels Deans head fall to his shoulder and when he looks down Dean's eyes are closed and he is breathing deep and evenly. He grins and shifts them into a more comfortable position so that Dean's neck isn't at such a sharp angle. They sit like that until the final credits roll through for the second movie. He looks around as all of the other cars pull out, leaving them alone in the lot. He knows the next showing is in a half hour so he gently shakes Dean to wake him up.

"Dean? Sweetheart, you need to wake up, the movies are over."

He shakes him again and Dean's eyes slowly flutter open before yawning and sitting up. Castiel keeps him arm on Deans shoulder while he completely wakes up. Dean looks around the lot to find it empty before turning back to Castiel.

"How was the movie?"

Castiel chuckles quietly while giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze before releasing him.

"The movie was okay, but I enjoyed watching you more."

He grins when Dean grins and blushes, turning away. Castiel stands and holds his hand out to help Dean up. He gathers the remains of their picnic and stores it in the car before helping Dean into his seat. Once they get settled Castiel looks over at Dean before starting the car.

"Are you okay? I mean do you want to go home? Because if you're tired I can take you home and we can do something else another time. I didn't really have anything else specific planned."

"What? No! I don't...I'm not ready to go home yet. Whatever you want to do, I'm game."

Castiel smiles at him while starting the car and pulls out of the theater. He drives them to a small park full of dogwood trees and a large pond in the middle with ducks and swans swimming in it. They sit on a bench for a while until Dean starts getting antsy so they start walking along the path that winds along the outskirts of the park. They walk in silence for a while before Castiel glances slightly at Dean and then reaches down and wraps his hand around Deans. Dean stops and just looks at him a moment before squeezing his hand gently and they continue walking before finding another bench under a tree and sit down. They sit like that for a while, just holding hands when suddenly Dean lets out a gasp, releasing Castiel's hand. He places both of his hands over his abdomen and just stares down as Castiel looks at him worriedly.

"Dean? What is it, what's wrong?"

His hands are roaming over Dean, trying to figure out what's wrong when Dean finally looks up at him, a look of awe on his face.

"The baby kicked."

Castiel looks back and forth from Dean's face to his stomach and back again. Dean grimaces slightly and looks back down. Without thinking, Castiel quickly places his palm across Dean's distended abdomen and they sit there for several minutes before Castiel feels a strong kick against his palm. He meets Dean's wide eyed stare before a smile nearly splits his face in two, taking Dean by surprise. Castiel looks back down at Deans stomach as another kick occurs. Dean is still just staring at the young accountant in awe. Castiel looks back at him with the smile still in place.

"Oh my god, Dean! This is amazing!"

When he registers the look of shock on Deans face, his smile falters and he starts to remove his hand.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I've never really been around anyone that was pregnant before."

Before he can completely remove his hand, however, Dean grabs it and holds it in place.

"It's okay, it just surprised me. I mean, that's the first time the baby has kicked, I wasn't expecting it and then you got so excited."

Castiel's smile comes back full blown.

"You haven't felt any kicks before?"

"No, this was the first."

Castiel pulls him in an almost crushing hug before pulling back enough to kiss Dean with everything he has. When he finally releases Dean, they sit there with their eyes closed and Castiel rests his forehead against Deans. He breaks the silence once he gets his breath back.

"Would you want to come back to my place for a while?"

Dean chuckles low before sitting back up and looking at Castiel.

"You're in a little deep to be using cheesy pick up lines, aren't you?"

Castiel blushes and chuckles nervously.

"Yeah, I guess. Regardless of that, the question remains the same."

Dean glances down at where their hands are still joined on his stomach and looks back up at Castiel with a grin.

"Yeah, I'd love to."

* * *

They get to Castiel's apartment, but barely make it in the door before Dean grabs him and kisses him deeply. Castiel pulls him to the bedroom, both of them leaving a trail of clothing in their wake starting with their socks and shoes. He pushes Dean down onto the bed as he pulls off his shirt and shoves his pants down his legs and out of the way. He's standing before Dean in just his boxers and helps Dean out of his pants. Dean is laying on the bed in just a t-shirt and his boxer-briefs. Castiel crawls up the bed slowly, his eyes focused on Dean's pregnant belly. Dean's breath hitches when Castiel lifts up the shirt and starts rubbing his hands across the sensitive skin. He pulls the shirt up and over Deans head and continues paying special attention to the soft skin housing the baby. He starts down under the swell and trails kisses all the way up, across his chest until their lips meet. Dean parts his legs and allows Castiel to lay between them, but moans quietly when Castiel grinds down on his hips. Castiel chuckles against his mouth.

"Are you sure you want this? I don't want to rush you."

Dean opens his eyes and looks at Castiel. The heat and want that he sees in those deep hazel-green eyes has him almost coming right then. Deans pupils are blown wide so that only a portion of his normal color is seen.

"You bet your ass I do. Now hurry up, off with the clothing! You have no idea how much I've needed this."

Castiel starts laughing at him and grinds down with his hips again, causing Dean to close his eyes, throw his head back and gasp.

"You better be careful, Dean, you're starting to sound desperate."

He starts rubbing himself against Dean, causing intense friction that has Dean writhing underneath him. Dean starts whimpering slightly before it turns into a low growl as he looks up at Castiel again.

"Cass, I swear to god, if you don't start fucking me soon..."

Castiel interrupts him with a quick kiss before stripping off their shorts and tossing them to the floor.

"I don't want to hurt you. Are you sure this is okay?"

Dean huffs before meeting Castiel's gaze and answering.

"Yes, it's fine. I've already discussed it with my doctor. You're not going to hurt me or the baby. It will be fine. Now will you please get this show on the road! You're killing me, here!"

For added emphasis, Dean bucks his hips up into Castiel's erection, causing the accountant to closes his eyes and moan. Finally taking the hint, he lines himself up with Deans opening and slowly glides in until he is fully sheathed, causing Dean to sigh in contentment. They lay like that for a moment before Castiel breaks the silence.

"Are you okay?"

Dean's only answer is to start gyrating his hips, hoping to convey what he needs. Castiel nods while grinning and pulls back out before pushing back in harder but still not enough for Dean's liking.

"If you start feeling uncomfortable or if I'm hurting you, let me know."

Dean huffs and growls in frustration.

"Oh, for god's sake, Cass!"

He grabs Castiel and rolls them over so that he is now straddling Castiel. Castiel gasps at the quickness that Dean was able to flip them over and starts groaning when Dean starts riding him hard and fast. He keeps rubbing his hands across Dean's pregnant belly, causing shivers to course through the young hunter. Dean starts rotating his hips on every slide down, causing a deep heat to work its way through Castiel's body. They keep up a quick, steady pace until Castiel's knot starts to grow. When Dean starts feeling the knot, he speeds up his pace to allow them to orgasm before Castiel's knot becomes fully engorged. Castiel gasps as Dean slams down hard, causing the knot to lodge inside Dean. The speed and extra pressure of the knot causes them to come simultaneously and Dean's orgasm is so intense he swears he sees stars. He slumps down across Castiel's chest right as the knot fully inflates, both of them trying to catch their breath. Dean starts chuckling quietly as he feels the baby becoming more active in light of his orgasm. Castiel reaches between them to feel the baby move underneath Deans skin. After the baby settles down, Dean succumbs to sleep. Castiel carefully pulls the blanket up to cover them so that Dean doesn't get cold. Castiel doesn't know how long he lays there, embracing Dean before he finally falls asleep.

* * *

Castiel is woken some time later to rough movement above him. He opens his eyes to see Dean staring at him with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Dean? What's wrong?"

"Cass, you gotta let me up please, I have to pee!"

Castiel glances around frowning before he realizes that somehow they had turned over in their sleep and he actually has Dean pinned partially beneath him. In his sleep induced confusion, he had thought that Dean was still on top. He is pulled from his thoughts by Dean whimpering and trying to push him away. He looks like he's on the verge of tears.

"PLEASE GET OFF! I'VE GOTTA GO!"

Castiel quickly pulls out of Dean and lets him up, pointing Dean to the bathroom before he pees himself. Several minutes later, Castiel is standing outside the bathroom door asking if he is okay. The answering moan has him worried, but Dean has locked the door. He frantically knocks on the door, trying to get Dean to open it.

"WOULD YOU KNOCK IT OFF, CASS?! I'll be out in a minute!"

Castiel steps away from the door and waits several more minutes before Dean finally opens the door. He stands there for a moment giving Castiel an irritated look.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I just...You moaned, and...I thought I had hurt you."

Dean rolls his eyes before giving Castiel a reassuring grin.

"Cass, relax. You didn't hurt me. I don't think you have it in you."

Castiel nods before realizing that they are still naked.

"What do you say we get cleaned up? I mean, you must be about ready to get back."

Dean walks over to him and kisses him lightly on the lips. When he pulls back, he has a mischievous glint in his eyes and a grin that usually says trouble.

"Actually, I could go another round if you're up for it."

The low tone and want that Castiel hears in Deans voice already has him hardening again. They spend the rest of the afternoon alternating between making love and sleeping, and by the time he takes Dean home, it is really late and Castiel is absolutely exhausted. He can't believe the stamina that Dean gets from being pregnant and by the time he gets back to his apartment, he is convinced that there is nobody else he could ever want to be his partner. He falls asleep that night with a huge grin, knowing that he has found everything he ever wanted in Dean Winchester and he will do anything in his power to keep him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Hot Blooded

**Author:** Sesshomaru-gal

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Summary:** In an AU where men are either omegas or alphas, Dean goes into heat in the middle of a hunt. Knowing it's not safe to travel with an omega in heat near other alphas, John and Sam make the trek to spend the week at Bobby's to wait out Deans heat.

**Characters:** Dean, Sam, John, Bobby, Castiel.

**Chapters:** 12/?

**Status:** Incomplete

**Disclaimer:** All Supernatural characters are the property of the CW network and Eric Kripke. I do not own any rights to the show or characters. This fiction is for entertainment purposes only and I do not make any money off of it.

**Notes/Warnings:** This story contains in heat male, knotting, brotherly schmoop, mpreg, teen mpreg and miscarriage. This is not wincest. Omegas are physically built like alphas and are typically bisexual. The difference is that they do in fact have a womb and a birth canal just behind their testicles. Omegas are in heat for a full week out of every month. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! Comments are welcome and appreciated.

* * *

**Author's note: **I'm so sorry for the wait! My muse has been fighting me, giving me a hard time about finishing this chapter. I hope it was worth the wait. As always, thanks to all my readers and for the reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

* * *

When Dean steps into the house at four a.m., his plan is to change into his pajamas and go straight to bed. Unfortunately, his plans are halted when he walks in and sees John sitting at the table, glaring at him.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing staying out until four in the morning in your condition?!"

Dean rolls his eyes and rubs a hand down his face before attempting to walk passed the table to head upstairs.

"Look, dad, can we talk about this in the morning? I'm exhausted, I just want to go to sleep."

John grabs him right as he walks by and forces him to sit.

"It is morning and you shoulda thought of that before deciding to ignore your phone all night and showing up here close to the crack of dawn! Now you're going to sit there and explain to me what the hell took you all damn night to get back!"

Dean rubs his eyes and yawns before flipping open his phone to see that he has several missed calls and voicemails. He forgot that he had put his phone on silent for the movies.

"I'm sorry, alright? I put my phone on silent during the movie and forgot to switch it back. And it's not like I was out running around all night, we went back to Cass' place after we left the theater. I know I probably should have called, but nothing happened, I'm fine. I left Cass' and came straight here."

"Yeah, you're fine. But what would you have done if something had happened and you were alone?"

"If something's going to happen, it's going to happen whether I'm pregnant or not. I can take care of myself."

"And this is how you prove it? Coming home at all hours of the night? You're acting like a spoiled teenager and you need to grow up if you really think you have a chance of raising this baby right!"

"I need to grow up?! I was forced to grow up after mom died! Who was there to take care of Sammy while you were out hunting, huh? At least I'm not planning on raising the baby over the road! And Cass is..."

Before he can finish his thought John cuts back in.

"And speaking of _Cass_, I think you two need to tone it down. You're letting your emotions and hormones control your actions."

"Tone it down? Dad, he's actually excited about this! You should've seen how excited he was when the baby kicked for the first time yesterday! I know you don't care, but I think we're working out just fine! Why does it bother you so much that I've actually found someone and that I'm happy? Is it so wrong for me to have what you supposedly had with mom? I mean, you claim you two were so happy before that night, don't I deserve that?"

John looks so angry that Dean is worried he's going to punch a hole in the wall. He takes a deep breath and turns to leave the kitchen. Right before exiting, he turns back to Dean.

"Don't you ever talk about your mother like that, she was more important to me than you could ever imagine! We both always wanted the best for you boys and I just don't want to see you get hurt because you let your emotions get the better of you. Just because you won't admit it doesn't mean you're not vulnerable right now. I don't want you rushing into anything and then getting hurt when he decides he's not ready to settle down."

Dean sees the real concern hidden deeply behind the anger right before John leaves him alone in the kitchen. After he hears John climb the stairs he can't hold back his emotions any longer and buries his face in his arms as the tears flow freely. He doesn't know how long he sits there sobbing, but he can see the sun barely making an appearance beyond the horizon by the time he has calmed down enough to finally make it up to his own room.

* * *

Dean was so tired from the night before that he sleeps until mid afternoon. He comes downstairs still in his pajama pants and t-shirt and makes his way to the kitchen when he smells something delicious.

"Hey, what's cooking?"

Bobby turns from the stove and grins at him.

"Fried pork chops. Glad to see you're finally up. How're you feeling?"

"Fine, just hungry. Where's dad and Sammy?"

Before Bobby can answer, the two in question make their way into the kitchen. John walks up to Dean and puts a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"Hey, son, was starting to wonder if you were ever going to join us. You feeling okay?"

Dean grins slightly and shrugs his shoulders but looks down when he sees the hint of concern in John's eyes.

"Yeah, I was tired. I'm okay now though."

"Good. Come upstairs for a minute, I wanna show you something."

Dean looks up at him and Sam questioningly, noting the goofy grin on his brother's face. He follows them upstairs and they lead him to the room that is to be the nursery. He walks in first and stops in the middle of the room, unable to force his mouth to form words. He looks at John and Sam for a moment before looking around the room. On the left side of the room is the crib and changing station that Dean had picked out, next to the window in front of him is a rocking chair and on the right side of the room is a nice cherry oak toy box that is propped open and full of different toys and baby blankets. Dean walks over to the crib and sees that it already has the mattress and bedding set up in light greens and yellows. He runs his hands over the soft fleece of the bedding and picks up the stuffed teddy bear momentarily before placing it back in the corner of the crib. He goes over to the rocking chair and sees a small end table set up next to it with a picture frame that says 'Daddy's angel' with one of the latest sonogram pictures in it. He covers his mouth with one of his hands and turns enough to make sure his family can't see the tears falling down his cheeks. He feels a hand on his shoulder, gently turning him around to face John.

"Well, what do you think?"

Dean's breath hitches as he whispers.

"I love it, thank you."

John pulls him into a full embrace, rubbing a hand up and down his back as Dean cries quietly into his shoulder. He wants to ask when they found the time to not only get all the furniture, but to set it up since just the week before they had only finished the painting and carpeting, but he is unable to stop his sobs long enough to say anything. He thinks John must be reading his mind when he starts talking quietly.

"I felt guilty about upsetting you last night, so me and Sam went out this morning with Bobby's truck to get everything. Once we got everything unloaded we spent all day trying to get it set up and just right for you. If you don't like the placement of everything we can move it around, I just wanted to get it finished for you."

Dean shakes his head against John's shoulder and finally finds his voice.

"No, it's great. It's perfect."

John nods and continues to rub Dean's back before he starts talking again.

"Son, I know you think I'm always giving you a hard time out of spite. But I want you know that I only say what needs to be said. I don't want you getting hurt."

"I know that, dad. But I can't keep myself shut away when I know that we could make it work. There's always going to be a chance it won't last, there's always a chance I'll get hurt. But you have to let me try or I'll never know."

"I know. It doesn't mean I have to like it."

They stand like that for another ten minutes before Dean finally calms down enough to pull away. He wipes his face and grins sheepishly when he realizes that Bobby has joined them. John's hand is still on his shoulder and he squeezes it gently while Dean takes one more look around the room and leads the way back downstairs to the food that awaits them.

* * *

A week later Dean invites Castiel over for lunch. While they're waiting for the food to get done, Dean takes Castiel up to show him the nursery.

"Oh, wow. Dean, this is great! How long did it take you guys to do this?"

"Well, I didn't really do anything. I got up last week and they already had it done. They worked on it all morning to get it set up."

Castiel goes over to the end table and Dean watches as he picks up the sonogram picture. He has a light grin on his face as he gazes upon the black and white image. Dean walks up and peers over Castiel's shoulder to look at the picture as well. After a few moments Castiel starts speaking.

"When is your next appointment?"

"Next week. Why?"

Castiel sets the picture back down and turns to Dean, lightly stroking his face.

"I want to come with you. If that's okay with you?"

Dean grins and kisses Castiel lightly.

"Of course you can come! I'd love it if you did."

They stand there for a moment before Castiel cups Deans face and pulls him into a gentle kiss. After several more minutes they go down to join the others for lunch. Sam and Bobby are already sitting at the table when they get downstairs. Castiel looks at them before speaking.

"Where's John? Is he not joining us?"

Sam and Bobby share a slightly worried look before Dean answers.

"He's out of town, on business."

Castiel nods and continues speaking as he grabs a plate for Dean and then himself.

"Speaking of, you never did tell me what kind of business your family is in."

There is a long moment of silence after he finishes his sentence. He looks up when he realizes nobody is answering and sees an unidentifiable look pass between Dean and Sam. Dean finally turns to him with an awkward grin.

"He's an exterminator of sorts."

"A traveling exterminator? What kind of things could he possibly be going after that warrants him traveling all over?"

Dean is scratching at his neck nervously and has turned slightly to avoid direct eye contact. Castiel frowns waiting for Dean to answer.

"Well, he's kind of a specialist in his field and the best there is, so people tend to ask for him. He goes after some pretty nasty things that nobody else wants to try for, so I guess he feels it's his responsibility to take care of them."

Castiel nods again as they start eating in awkward silence until Sam breaks it with a question to Castiel.

"So, Castiel, are you originally from here?"

"Well, not Sioux Falls specifically, but yes, I was born in South Dakota. My parents and I moved around a bit while I was growing up. They're settled further up north while I decided that this is where I want to be. What about you? Does your mother live in this area too?"

He looks between Dean and Sam and sees Dean put his fork down. They sit there for several minutes before Dean excuses himself and heads to the bathroom. He keeps his face turned away but Castiel still sees a rogue tear fall. He watches Dean leave and then turns back to Sam questioningly. Sam sighs and then meets Castiel's gaze with a sad grin.

"We're originally from Lawrence, Kansas. When Dean was four our mom died in a house fire. We stayed there for a while, but then dad started moving us around. We've pretty much traveled our whole lives, doing odd jobs here and there as dad perfected his skills and then taught us. Dean stopped traveling and moved in with Bobby when he decided to have a baby."

"Oh my god, Sam, I'm so sorry! I never would have said anything had I known!"

"It's okay. It was a long time ago. I don't remember her, I was too young. But Dean does, he remembers our old house and being with her. It's always been a sensitive subject with him, but it's gotten worse since he became pregnant."

Castiel puts down his fork and pushes his plate away, guilt killing his appetite. He turns and gets up when he hears Dean coming back into the kitchen. Just when Dean thinks he has himself under control, Castiel walks up to and pulls him in a tight embrace, causing the tears to start again.

"Dean, I am so sorry! I had no idea."

They stand like that until Dean finally calms down again. When they sit back down, Bobby clears their plates and pulls out a chocolate cream pie that he was initially going to save for dinner. Dean wipes his face on his shirt and grins when Bobby places a large slice in front of him. The rest of the afternoon is uneventful as they discuss what Castiel does and Deans upcoming doctors appointment.


	13. Chapter 13, parts 1 and 2

**Title:** Hot Blooded

**Author:** Sesshomaru-gal

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Summary:** In an AU where men are either omegas or alphas, Dean goes into heat in the middle of a hunt. Knowing it's not safe to travel with an omega in heat near other alphas, John and Sam make the trek to spend the week at Bobby's to wait out Deans heat.

**Characters:** Dean, Sam, John, Bobby, Castiel.

**Chapters:** 13/?

**Status:** Incomplete

**Disclaimer:** All Supernatural characters are the property of the CW network and Eric Kripke. I do not own any rights to the show or characters. This fiction is for entertainment purposes only and I do not make any money off of it.

**Notes/Warnings:** This story contains in heat male, knotting, brotherly schmoop, mpreg, teen mpreg and miscarriage. This is not wincest. Omegas are physically built like alphas and are typically bisexual. The difference is that they do in fact have a womb and a birth canal just behind their testicles. Omegas are in heat for a full week out of every month. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! Comments are welcome and appreciated.

* * *

**Authors Note:** I am so sorry that this is taking so long to update! I finally have part 2 for chapter 13 posted below. I have now labeled each part so that those of you that have already read the first part, you can scroll down to part 2 to finish the chapter. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 13 part 1**

* * *

_Dean is lying in bed, taking deep breaths. He rubs his swollen abdomen against the braxton hicks contractions. Unable to sleep anymore, he climbs out of bed and paces around his room. The cramps are just a few minutes apart and are more intense than he remembered. He makes his way to the bathroom but has to catch himself on the bathroom door when a particularly strong cramp takes his breath away. He stands there trying to catch his breath when he feels a strange sensation in his belly and suddenly his boxer briefs are soaked. He looks down in panic._

"_DAD!"_

_He starts whimpering as an excruciating cramp cuts across his belly. Right as he is about to call out again, John is grabbing him._

"_Dean, what is it?"_

_Dean looks up at him as tears start flowing down his cheeks._

"_Dad, something's wrong! I think I'm in labor, but it's too soon! I thought it was just the damn braxton hicks but then I think my water broke!"_

_Dean is getting hysterical so John pulls him into an embrace to try to calm him down._

"_Ssh, son, calm down. We're going to take care of you."_

_He looks over to Sam and Bobby._

"_Sam, get your brother some pants and his boots, Bobby get his doctor on the phone and tell her we're bringing him in."_

_They get to the tasks at hand and soon have Dean loaded into the back of the Impala and head to the hospital. The contractions are only about four minutes apart by the time they make it to the hospital and they are already so intense that Dean is having a difficult time catching his breath._

"_Dad, it hurts! I want it to stop, please, I can't lose him!"_

_John just keeps consoling him as they get him into the hospital. Once Dean is situated in a room, the doctors and nurses immediately begin giving the necessary drugs to postpone labor. Unfortunately, several hours later and they realize he is fully dilated and the contractions are not stopping. He pushes for an hour before the baby is born and he knows something is wrong when the baby does not start crying._

"_Dad, what's wrong with him? Why isn't he crying?"_

_Dean starts sobbing as the baby is taken away so they can try to get him breathing. They get Dean cleaned up and settled as they wait for news on his baby boy. He is laying on his side, facing John. John is rubbing one hand up and down Dean's side and carding the fingers of his other hand through his hair. Dean is quietly sobbing into the pillow, the stress and tension too much for him as he waits for the doctor to come back in. Approximately two hours since the birth, the doctor finally comes back in. Dean sits up right away and realizes she does not have his baby. He is already crying again before she speaks._

"_I'm sorry, Dean, but we were unable to revive him. The pregnancy hadn't progressed far enough for him to be viable."_

* * *

Dean sits up violently with a yell and nearly falls out of the bed in his panic. The blankets are tangled around his feet and he is drenched in sweat, unable to catch his breath. His eyes quickly dart around the dark room and then his hands find his six month pregnant belly. He sits like that for ten minutes before he feels his baby kick a couple of times. He lets out a sigh of relief and works on slowing his heart rate. After a few more minutes, he makes his way to the kitchen to get a drink of water to try to finish calming down. He sits down at the table and puts his head in his hands as the emotions from his nightmare come back full force and he breaks down again. He startles as he feels a firm hand on his shoulder. He wipes his eyes as he looks up to see John standing there.

"Hey, son, you okay?"  
Dean is having a hard time stopping the tears from falling, so he just nods and wipes his eyes again. John pulls up another chair to sit next to Dean, not breaking the contact of his hand rubbing soothing circles into his oldest son's back.

"Talk to me, Dean, I heard you yell up there."

John's heart nearly breaks when Dean looks back at him. Fresh tears are falling as he recounts his dream. He looks down and starts rubbing his stomach before talking.

"I had a dream that I went into labor too soon and that I lost him."

He barely gets the words out before crying harder than he had. John grabs him and wraps strong arms around him. Dean wraps his arms around his father and cries with great force into the strong chest. John holds him like that for thirty minutes before Dean calms down enough for them to head back upstairs. Before Dean climbs back into bed, John changes the damp bedding and Dean gets into some clean clothes. Once Dean is laying under the covers, John positions himself on the other side of the bed, carding his fingers through Deans hair until he falls asleep. John gets up to grab a spare blanket before settling back down on the bed, making the decision to stay with Dean for the duration of the night.

* * *

When Dean gets up again later that afternoon, John has already dressed and headed downstairs. He grabs some clean clothes and gets a shower. He's still somewhat shaky from his nightmare. He doesn't have anywhere to go today so he just grabbed some loose sweatpants and t-shirt to wear. He comes downstairs and heads into the kitchen. He is surprised to see Castiel sitting there talking to his family. Castiel turns to him with a smile when he hears Dean walk in, but is soon replaced with concern once he gets a good look at his lover's face.

"Dean, are you alright?"

Dean rubs a hand down his face and nods his head as he grabs a glass and fills it full of water. He chugs it before turning back around to answer Castiel.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Didn't sleep well last night. And before you ask, no, I don't want to talk about it. I'm fine."

Castiel approaches him and pulls him into a hug, rubbing soothing circles into his back. Suddenly Dean's dream hits him again and he breaks down. His knees nearly buckle so Castiel pulls him over to a chair to sit. After a few moments, Dean calms down and pulls back. He refuses to look anyone in the eye, however, because he is embarrassed by the outburst and he is tired of all the crazy hormones coursing through him right now.

* * *

The next morning Dean gets up and showers before waiting for Castiel to pick him up for his doctors appointment. They go out for breakfast before the appointment and right up until they get to the doctor's office, Castiel keeps pushing water down him.

"Jeez, Cass, I think I've had enough. Don't you realize how hard it is to not pee constantly as it is without you pouring it down my throat?"

Castiel looks at him exasperatedly.

"Dean, I'm surprised your doctor didn't mention the importance of a full bladder for the ultrasound."

Dean looks at him confusingly, remembering something his doctor did indeed mention about that.

"What do you mean?"

"Having a full bladder allows the baby to show up better on the sonogram. I'm surprised you didn't know that."

"I did, but how do you know that?"

Castiel glances at him and gives him a sheepish grin.

"I've been doing some research. I picked up a few baby books and went online to find out what I should expect at the appointment."

He chances a glance over at Dean and doesn't know how to interpret the look he's receiving.

"You did?"

Castiel just looks back at him and nods. He glances back out the windshield just in time to see the doctor's office looming on the left side of the street. Right as he pulls into a parking space, he turns back to see Dean is facing the other way and hears his breath hitch as he reaches up with a hand to wipe his face. Castiel gently grabs Deans chin and turns him around to face him. Dean turns, but keeps looking down as more tears fall. Castiel pulls him to him and holds him for a few minutes while he calms down.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? What's got you upset?"

Dean takes a deep breath before answering.

"You actually bought baby books. My dad didn't even think it was a good idea for me to have a baby yet since I was on my own, and you just accept it, accept me, even though it's not even your baby."

Castiel kisses the top of his head and pulls Dean back just enough to place a gentle kiss to his forehead as well and gazes into his eyes. Putting as much emotion into his stare as he could he replies.

"He will be."

Dean frowns at him slightly as Castiel places another gentle kiss to his lips.

"Dean, I want you to know that I'm here as long as you'll have me. I'm not going anywhere and will gladly be your alpha, if you'll let me."

Dean smiles so brightly that Castiel thinks his heart will stop. Castiel wipes away the remaining tears before getting out of the car and going around to help Dean out. They get inside and Dean checks in. They wait for about ten minutes when Deans name is called.

* * *

**Chapter 13 part 2**

* * *

Dean is laying on the examination table with Castiel sitting in a chair on his left as they wait for the doctor to come in. Dean and Castiel look up as she enters. She is of average height with shoulder length auburn hair and dark brown eyes. She smiles wide when she sees Castiel.

"Hello, Dean, who do we have here?"

Dean grins at Castiel before looking back at her. Before he can answer, however, Castiel is standing and offering his hand to the doctor.

"I'm Castiel Novak. I'm Dean's boyfriend. It's nice to meet you."

She smiles warmly and takes his hand.

"Well, Castiel, I'm Dr. Watson but you can call me Brook. Would I be wrong in assuming that you will be his birthing coach as well?"

"No, I intend to be here the whole way. I understand that we will be getting information on the classes with today's visit?"

"Yes, once we're done here, I'll go over all of the information and make sure you both are prepared for the first class."

Castiel smiles back at her and sits back down beside Dean as the doctor gets everything ready. He looks over at Dean after hearing a small hitch in his breathing. Dean has tears falling down his cheeks and is trying to take slow breaths. Castiel immediately reaches for him and starts rubbing his back.

"Hey, baby, what's wrong?"

Dean wipes his face and smiles at Castiel.

"I'm sorry, it just threw me off when you called me your boyfriend. I didn't realize we were official yet."

Castiel grins at him and places a gentle kiss at his temple.

"I already told you, I'm here to stay. And I'm sorry for announcing it like that, it didn't occur to me to discuss it with you."

"No, it's okay, I'm just glad you feel the same."

He gets calmed down right as Dr. Watson comes back over.

"Are you okay? Do you still need a few minutes?"

Dean looks at her and shakes his head.

"No, I'm okay. I'm ready when you are."

"Okay, sweetie. I need you to lift your shirt up and undo your pants."

Once he is ready, the doctor spreads some gel across Dean's swollen abdomen and starts rolling the transducer across the skin to find the baby. As the image appears on the screen, Castiel's breath catches in his throat. He takes Deans hand in his and quickly leans up to kiss on the side of his mouth. Dean looks over at Castiel, startled by the reaction. He nearly breaks down again when he looks upon the expression on his boyfriend's face. Castiel meets his gaze and the brightest smile he has seen flashes across his face.

"Oh my god, Dean! This is so amazing! YOU are amazing! It's our baby!"

Before Dean can reply, Castiel has his hands on either side of Dean's face and pulls him down into a heat filled kiss, completely taking Dean's breath away. They break apart and Castiel keeps hold of his face and just stares at him.

"I love you so much!"

He kisses Dean once more before releasing him and looking back at the screen. Dean can't pull his eyes off of the man beside him. Dr. Watson just keeps moving the transducer across the screen trying to hide the huge smile she wears. Castiel keeps staring in wonder at the baby.

"Look at our baby, Dean. I never thought I could find someone so perfect, then I meet you."

He looks back at Dean.

"Do you have any idea how amazing you are? You're creating life, creating a miracle."

Dean doesn't even try stopping the tears this time. He is stunned beyond belief at Castiel's declaration. Castiel squeezes his shoulder reassuringly as they both look back over at the screen once more. The doctor waits until she's sure she has their attentions before talking. She tries keeping the amused tone out of her voice but knows she fails when Castiel smirks at her.

"Okay, so far as I can tell, everything is going wonderfully. The baby is approximately eight and a half inches long, weighs about a pound and a half right now and will keep gaining on average six ounces per week. The hair, eyebrows and eyelashes are also in place. Would you like to know the sex?"

She looks at them expectantly. Dean and Castiel look at each other for a moment before Dean looks back at the doctor.

"No, I don't want to know. I want it to be a surprise."

"Okay, no problem. I will, however, make a note in your chart in case you change your mind and I'm not in the office."

She grabs a towel to wipe off Deans stomach and lets him put his clothes back in order before handing over some pamphlets.

"The courses run about two hours per class for four to six weeks. There are also weekend classes that compress all the information into two days. Classes cost about $60 to $100. You'll share your class with 10 to 15 couples. Fortunately, most of them will be first-time parents, so you won't have to worry about any know-it-alls shouting out the answers. These courses are taught by someone who experiences birth every day: a labor-and-delivery nurse who's certified in childbirth education. If a hospital instructor isn't an RN, she's almost always a certified childbirth educator. At this time it looks like the teacher you will be having is Laurie Miller. She's been a registered nurse here for close to ten years now and I have every faith that you will get along great with her. The first class will be two weeks from today at six o'clock pm. I've printed out some more pictures of the ultrasound for each of you. Now, do either of you have any questions?"

Dean and Castiel look at each other momentarily and Dean answers as Castiel helps him off of the examination table.

"No, thank you doctor."

She nods at him and stands as well to shake Castiel's hand again and pat Dean on the shoulder.

"Okay, then I'll see you again in a month. You can either make your appointment now or give us call."

Castiel grabs Deans hand, lacing their fingers together as he grabs their jackets and leads the way down to his car. He kisses him one last time before helping Dean into the car and shutting the door behind him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** Hot Blooded

**Author:** Sesshomaru-gal

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Summary:** In an AU where men are either omegas or alphas, Dean goes into heat in the middle of a hunt. Knowing it's not safe to travel with an omega in heat near other alphas, John and Sam make the trek to spend the week at Bobby's to wait out Deans heat.

**Characters:** Dean, Sam, John, Bobby, Castiel.

**Chapters:** 14/?

**Status:** Incomplete

**Disclaimer:** All Supernatural characters are the property of the CW network and Eric Kripke. I do not own any rights to the show or characters. This fiction is for entertainment purposes only and I do not make any money off of it.

**Notes/Warnings:** This story contains in heat male, knotting, brotherly schmoop, mpreg, teen mpreg and miscarriage. This is not wincest. Omegas are physically built like alphas and are typically bisexual. The difference is that they do in fact have a womb and a birth canal just behind their testicles. Omegas are in heat for a full week out of every month. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! Comments are welcome and appreciated.

* * *

**Author's notes:** I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I totally got hung up on trying to figure out what should go in the first birth class and got the worst writer's block I have ever had! I swear that the next update will not be anywhere near as long of a wait as this one as I know how I want the rest of it to go. Again, I am so sorry! I also apologize if the birthing class isn't what any of you wanted or expected, I've never gone to one and had to click on several websites to see what I should expect and then I couldn't figure out what to write for it.

I also want to address one other thing that a read asked the other day. I never actually put any ages or timestamp in here, but Sam is about 24 years old and Dean is about 28, just in case any of you were wondering.

Also, I had post part two for chapter 13 awhile back, so if you haven't read that part yet, go back to Chapter 13 and scroll down to part two before reading Chapter 14.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

* * *

The night for the first childbirth class rolls around more quickly than Dean was ready for and he is nervously pacing while he waits for Castiel to pick him up. John sighs loudly and puts down the newspaper he was reading.

"Dean, would you sit down? Your pacing is driving me nuts. Everything's going to be fine."

Dean lets out a shaky breath and sits down on the couch. He immediately starts bobbing his knee up and down and keeps glancing at the clock. After several more minutes, he gets back up and continues pacing. Sam is getting tired of Dean's pacing and is about to snap when they hear a knock on the door. The all breath a sigh of relief when they see that Castiel is finally there. Dean all but runs to the door to answer it. Castiel smiles as Dean invites him in.

"Hey, baby, are you about ready?"

Dean swallows audibly and just nods his head since he doesn't trust his voice at the moment. He grabs his coat and follows Castiel out to his car. They get to the clinic and have a seat in the room that is designated for the birthing classes. Dean is holding Castiel's hand so tightly that his lover fears he will cut off circulation. He gently extricates his hand from the powerful grip to wrap his arm around Dean's shoulders instead, pulling him close.

"Hey, baby, it's going to be okay. You don't have to be so nervous."

Dean looks at him but doesn't say anything for fear of his voice cracking. Castiel takes his other hand and gently pulls Dean in for a gentle kiss before releasing his face and grabbing his hand again. They sit there quietly as the room fills with other couples. At the moment the class not only has male/male couplings with one being an omega, but also has male/female. Once all the seats have been filled the teacher enters and introduces herself.

"Hello, everyone, I hope everything is going well for you. My name is Laurie Miller and I have been a registered nurse here for about ten years. For the next several weeks we are going to be going over everything you need to know to prepare you for the birth of your baby. As you may have noticed, this class has mixed couples, but as the classes proceed you will be separated into two classes. For the first four weeks we will all go through the information together, but starting at the fifth week, there will be an omega birthing class and a female birthing class. At that time, the class schedule will change somewhat. Also, I want you all to be assured, that everyone in this class is doing this for the first time, so don't feel embarrassed about any questions you may have. I prefer to have first time parents have their own classes so that they don't feel self conscious about anything they need to ask that may not have already been discussed. Are there any questions so far?"

She looks around at all of the couples, giving them time to voice any concerns. When she's decided there will be none she continues.

"Okay, so the first few classes will be spent discussing different aspects of labor and delivery in general, going over different pain medications and other forms of pain management. Later, once we've split into the two classes we will discuss the differences of omega and women deliveries. For the duration of our classes, those of you who will actually be giving birth will be referred to as 'mamas' while your partners will obviously then be referred to as the 'daddies'. I don't mean for anyone to be offended, but for the sake of discussion it is easier to simplify it this way. Today's class will be simple, I just have a few videos I want you to watch. One will be an omega's birth and one will be a woman's birth. After those two, we will watch one more that demonstrates ways that the daddies can comfort their mamas, different ways to massage their backs and bellies to help them through the contractions."

Before she can continue, one of the other husbands raise his hand and starts speaking.

"I thought you said you were going to do the separate ones later. I'm here with my wife, why do I need to watch an omega give birth?"

"I'm glad you asked. The information will be split up later, but I want everyone to understand what is involved in giving birth, whether your partner is a woman or an omega. It helps you understand others who live differently and to hopefully allow you to respect those others more than you had before. Not everyone is comfortable with others who may take an omega as a partner instead of a women and vice versa. It allows everyone to get another point of view as to what they really go through to bring their own children into this world. It's my way of trying to unite all of the couples early on, so that you may all bond with each other so that you can call on each other if you need to talk to someone who knows what you are going through. Now, as I get the tv ready I'd like you daddies all to go over and grab the yoga mats and pillows from the corner and get your mamas comfortable on the floor, with you sitting behind them, supporting them. When we get to the third video, I want you to imitate what you see. I want you to massage and comfort your mama the way they show on the video so that when the time comes, you'll be able to help your partner to the best of your ability."

With that she turns and brings the tv closer and gets it ready as the men get their partners settled and comfortable on the mats. She starts the video and the next couple of hours are spent with some of the couples getting pale as realization hits them, and a few more that have to be excused for several minutes before they come back to the class. Castiel doesn't even wait for the third video to try different massage techniques he had looked up during his free time. By the time the third video starts, Dean is so relaxed that Castiel swears he's close to falling asleep in his arms. He chuckles and kisses Dean's temple, whispering into his ear.

"I love you, Dean."

Proving that he is, in fact, still awake, Dean turns his head and places a kiss to the side of Castiel's mouth.

"I love you, too."

Eventually the class draws to a close and they head home, Castiel opting to stop at an ice cream place since he knows Dean has been craving dairy a lot lately.

* * *

The next few weeks pass in a passionate and happy haze as Dean and Castiel get closer with each new day. Dean's reached the seventh month of his pregnancy, so after their next birthing class, Castiel treats him out to his favorite restaurant and then his favorite ice cream place for dessert. They get back to Bobby's and head inside. The hunters are all gone on a case two towns over so Dean takes advantage and decides to tell Castiel everything. When they get into the kitchen, Dean pours them each some juice. They sit and Dean takes a deep breath before addressing Castiel.

"Cass, I need to tell you something, and I want you keep an open mind, okay?"

He looks up at Castiel and waits for his affirmation. Castiel frowns slightly, feeling nervous at what his boyfriend is going to tell him. Based on how Dean himself is acting, Castiel knows he is nervous as well.

"Is everything alright?"

Dean nods and takes another deep breath before speaking again.

"You know how I said we were in the exterminating business?"

"Yes, you said your father was a traveling exterminator."

"Well, that's not entirely true."

Castiel is starting to worry as Dean refuses to make eye contact.

"What do you mean? He's not...into anything..illegal, is he?"

Dean looks up and gives him a small nervous smile before continuing.

"No, well, not really. I mean, he does travel, killing things that...inconvenience..people. But what he kills aren't insects."

"If he isn't killing bugs, what is he killing? Opossums and raccoons or something?"

"No...We're hunters. And what we hunt...the things we track..."

He hesitates, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, trying to find the best way to put it without freaking out his lover. Castiel reaches over and gently squeezes his hand.

"Dean, sweetheart, whatever it is you need to tell me, I'm sure it isn't as bad as you think."

Dean looks back up at him but doesn't smile, just stares into his eyes for a moment before continuing.

"The life you live, the life you know is only hiding the truth of what is out there. My family, and a lot of other, hunt things you can't even imagine. Most people don't even know they exist."  
"What are you talking about?"

Before Dean can stop himself he blurts out what he has been trying to say.

"Monsters are real."

Castiel frowns before giving a light chuckle.

"What? What kind of joke is this, you had me really worried there was something wrong."

"This isn't a joke. All of the monsters you've heard about growing up are real. Vampires, werewolves, ghosts...they're all real, along with others you haven't heard of. And we hunt them. We save people from them."

Castiel stares at him for a moment before jerking his hand back and standing up. He starts pacing around the kitchen.

"Please tell me you're kidding. I mean monsters are real?! What kind of fool do you take me for?!"

Dean gets up and places a hand on his shoulder to halt his movement. Castiel jerks away, ignoring the hurt look on his face.

"Cass, I'm telling the truth, I swear! I can show you Bobby's books..."

He is interrupted as Castiel rounds on him.

"Oh, that's rich, you can show me his books that will prove you don't belong in an institution! How the hell is a book supposed to prove any of this! It's all folklore!"

"Cass, please just calm down and hear me out."  
"Calm down?! We've been seeing each other for two months and now you inform me that not only do monsters exist, but that your family 'hunts' them?! You honestly believe that? I think you need help, Dean. And your family is sick if they feed into your delusions!"

Dean is quickly growing from hurt to pissed.

"They're not delusions! I'm telling you the truth, damn it! My mom didn't just die in a house fire, she was murdered by a demon. He killed her and started a fire to cover it up. It took us fifteen years to hunt the damn thing down and kill it!"

"Tell me something, Dean, have you ever seen a psychiatrist? Does mental illness run in your family, cause this sounds suspiciously like Schizophrenia! And I'm appalled that your family would allow you bring a baby into the world that you probably can't even take care of with such mental instability!"

"I'm not crazy! Would you listen to me?!"  
"I think I've listened enough! Has any of this been real? Everything you've ever told me, was it all just lies? Did you really use a donor or were you just screwing around and got yourself knock up while on one of these supposed hunts?!"

Dean's too stunned to say anything and slaps Castiel hard across the face.

"How dare you! I have meant everything that I've said and don't use my free time just 'screwing around'!"

Castiel just glares at him.

"Whatever, Dean...You know, the thing that hurts the most, is that I honestly thought you were the one. I saw myself settling down with you, starting a life with you. But I don't think I can deal with this."

He turns and storms out of the house only to spot the hunters staring in stunned silence. They had just pulled up and heard shouting but hadn't had the chance to head inside before Castiel stormed outside. Dean follows Castiel outside and stops at the bottom of the steps.

"You know what, Cass, fuck you!"

Castiel turns around and gives Dean an ugly grin.

"Not anymore, Dean. You can find someone else to fuck!"

He climbs into his car and slams the door before hitting the gas and peeling out of the driveway. Dean slumps down on the porch, tears flowing down his face and he doesn't even know when he started crying. John walks over to him and sits beside him.

"What the hell just happened?"

Dean takes a calming breath and wipes his face.

"I was tired of him not knowing about us, so I told him everything, I told him about hunting and about mom. He said I belong in an institution."

John looks to Sam and Bobby before getting up and stomping to his truck. Bobby grabs his arm.

"John, don't."

John jerks his arm out of Bobby's grasp and glares at him before climbing into his truck and peeling out of the driveway. He drives for about fifteen minutes before he is forced to stop from what appears to be an accident. He inches as close as he can and at first is only able to see a rig turned sideways in the street. As he looks on the scene his stomach drops out when he realizes that the small car that was smashed by the rig is Castiel's car. He immediately jumps out of his truck and makes it through two cops before he is stopped right before he reaches the ambulance.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but you can't be here."

John keeps trying to get through.

"I know him, he's dating my son! What happened, is he okay?"

"You know him?"

"Yes! His name is Castiel Novak and he's been dating my son for some time now. What happened?"

"We are unsure, but it appears he lost control of his car and ended up in the other lane. The big truck didn't even have time to hit his breaks. As of right now he is unconscious, but they're taking him to Sioux Falls general as soon as they finish loading him up. If you want to follow."

Just as they load Castiel into the ambulance, John runs back to his truck and turns around, speeding back to Bobby's. He calls them and doesn't tell them what's going on, but says they need to meet him on the porch and get the Impala ready. He parks his truck and motions for them to get into the Impala and doesn't start talking until they're on the road again.

"Castiel's been in an accident. I came up on it about ten minutes out. The cop said he's unconscious and they're taking him to Sioux Falls general."

He goes through the rest of the details of the accident as they make their way to the hospital. When they get there, Dean is so worked up that he has to run to the bathroom to avoid getting sick all over the floor. They sit in the waiting room for five hours, all the while Dean being near inconsolable, before a doctor finally comes out to speak with them. It turns out that Castiel suffered several breaks and a major concussion, causing his brain to swell and forcing the hospital staff to keep him in a medically induced coma until the swelling comes down enough to wake him up. Dean refuses to leave his side for the next two weeks, regardless of how much his family tries forcing him home to rest. On day fifteen, the doctors declare that the swelling has gone down dramatically and that they will be waking him up. Dean is holding Castiel's hand when he finally wakes back up. Deep blues eyes open and glance around the room before landing on the person holding his hand.

"Dean?"  
"Hey, babe. How are you feeling."

"Like I've been hit by a train. What happened?"

"Actually, it was a truck. You lost control of your car and ran into an eighteen wheeler. You've been out for a couple of weeks. You had several breaks, but they turned out not to be so bad and most of them are already healed. They were more worried about your concussion and the swelling in your brain. You were unconscious when they brought you in, and they kept you under until the swelling went down enough to wake you up...Cass, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

He's looking down at their joined hands and Castiel squeezes his hand gently to get him to look back up.

"Dean, what happened was not your fault, alright? You had nothing to do with it."

The look on Dean's face nearly breaks his heart when he finally looks back up. He doesn't even try fighting the tears that are now falling.

"If I hadn't made you so made, if I hadn't said anything, then you wouldn't have been out there. You wouldn't have lost control and that truck wouldn't have hit you."

Castiel leans up slightly and uses his other hand to wipe the tears off of Dean's face.

"It's not your fault, baby. I don't care what you said, I shouldn't have stormed out the way I did. Okay? I don't blame you for what happened. Now quit crying, sweetheart, I don't like it when you're upset."

Dean really breaks down at that point. Castiel tugs on Dean's arm to get him to come closer. Once Dean is close enough he wraps his arm around him to the best of his ability. He is still too sore to hug Dean properly.

"Cass, this is so messed up! You're the one in the hospital bed, two weeks ago they didn't even think you'd make it, and you're reassuring me?"

Castiel chuckles and presses a kiss to the top of Dean's head.

"It's my job to take care of you, Dean, not the other way around. I'm your alpha."

Dean sniffs and sits up to look him in the eye.

"You still want to be my alpha?"

Castiel huffs and rolls his eyes before pulling Dean back down for a gentle kiss.

"Baby, I already told you, I'm yours as long as you'll have me."


End file.
